MLP El Viaje Astral: El Renacer De La Oscuridad
by BlackHunter999
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas cumplieron sus objetivos… pero la llegada de un misterioso unicornio pondrá a prueba a Twilight en un nuevo mundo lejos de todos los que conocía o conocerá y en el descubrirá muchos secretos que nunca se esperaría de su mundo… pero también llagará a conocer la verdadera cara de la amistad... y el poder de esta.
1. Capitulo 1: El Inicio De La Travesia

**Muy buenas a todos otra vez, este fanfic ya estaba en mi otra cuenta que era MRG999 pero decidí empezar de nuevo con otra cuenta y otros aires, ice algunas correcciones, para que fuera más entendible y coherente. En este fanfic se podría decir que está basado después de la temporada 6, pero abra pequeñas cosas que se ven en la temporada bueno no alargare más esto y que empiece el capítulo…**

 **Todos los personajes no creados de mi invención de My Little Pony: La Magia De La Amistad no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Hasbro Estudios y Laurent Faust, al igual que los derechos de producción.**

 _Había una vez, en el reino mágico de Equestria… Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región… para hacerlo la mayor usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer… la menor traía la luna al anochecer… así le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis… pero con el tiempo la menor se llenó de celos… los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba, pero dormían durante la hermosa noche… un día fatal la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día… la hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella pero la amargura de la menor la transformo en una malvada yegua oscura… Nightmare Moon… juro que sumiría al reino en la noche eterna… con pesar, la mayor uso la mayor magia conocida por los ponis… los elementos de la armonía… usando la magia de esos elementos derroto a su hermana menor… y la envió para siempre a la luna… la hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna… y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones… hasta el momento de su regreso cuando las estrellas la liberaron en el milésimo día de su encierro, para impartir su reino de oscuridad… hasta que la joven y talentosa unicornio Twilight Sparkle, junto con sus amigas, lograron convertirla de nuevo en la princesa Luna, con el poder de los elementos de la armonía… y desde ese día las seis yeguas fueron conocidas como las portadoras de la armonía… y se han enfrentado a diversos enemigos y conociendo nuevos amigos… en este mundo y en otros… hasta que un día un extraño pony apareció con un pergamino mágico… el cual aria cambiar la vida de Twilight para siempre… y que esta vez… la amistad… no es mágica… ni eterna…_

 _ **MY LITTLE PONY**_

 _ **EL VIAJE ASTRAL:**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE LA OSCURIDAD**_

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

 _ **El Inicio De La Travesía**_

Era otro día normal en el pueblo de Ponyville, ya han pasado diez años desde la última _"Aventura"_ que tuvo Twilight y sus amigas, que fue contra su nueva amiga y estudiante Starlight Glimmer y desde entonces las cosas no han cambiado… o bueno, casi nada ha cambiado.

Rarity logro su prometido de no solo tener una boutique en Canterlot y en Manehattan, sino que también fue muy conocida en diversas partes de Equestria y también llego a tener una relación de noviazgo secreto con cierto dragón.

Rainbow Dash por fin obtuvo su gran sueño de unirse a los Wonderbolts y ser reconocida como una de las mejores en mucho tiempo, superando hasta a la mismísima capitana… a pesar que al principio le fue difícil, pero lo bueno es qué logro acercarse más a su Wonderbol favorito.

Fluttershy y Applejack no cambiaron mucho, siguieron con su vida normal a excepción de algunas cosas que terminaron en secreto entre ellas.

Y Pinkie Pie pues… solo es Pinkie Pie, aunque sus amigas creen que tiene cierta comunicación romántica con cierto pony fiestero que ayudó en el cumpleaños de su amiga Dashy…

-Oye eso era un secreto- dijo Pinkie un molesta

Perdón pero no pude resistirme a decirlo, no volverá a pasar…

-Oki doki loki- dijo mientras daba saltitos a Sugar Cube Corner

Bueno en que estaba… a si…

Con Spike si hubo un cambio… un gran cambio… creció hasta ser tan grande como Luna o Cadenza y empezó a caminas en cuatro patas o garras ya que así se le era más fácil entrar por las puestas, pero seguía siendo el asistente número 1 de Twilight, aunque ahora es novio secreto de Rarity y la ayuda ahora más con su recolección de gemas no solo porque ahora tiene más fuerza sino porque también la defiende de los perros diamante, dragones, y otras criaturas peligrosas que rondaban más por las zonas.

Y por último Twilight… hooooo Twilight, que no se puede decir de ella, desde que reformo a Starlight y convertirla en su estudiante, ella le ha ayudado a aumentar su magia entre ambas que ahora eran tan poderosas como Luna o Celestia con la única diferencia de que ellas pueden controlar el sol y la luna. E inclusive supero sus expectativas. Durante ese tiempo empezó a trabajar duro para ser una buena princesa a un punto que Celestia le concedió su propio dominio el cual era Ponyville y parte del bosque Everfree, junto con aquellas ciudades que eligieran su reino las cuales fue toda la zona central de Equestria. Tuvo su propia guardia en la cual también estaba incluido un amigo del imperio de cristal, el cual tuvo una relación sentimental que al final quedo en el olvido.

La vida les iba muy bien a todas y todos, pero eso cambiaria con la llegada de alguien nuevo al pueblo y a la vida de alguien…

En las afueras de Ponyville llegando al bosque Everfree, se empezaba a ver una esfera de luz que ilumino todo a la redonda, ahuyentando a todos los animales y bestias.

De la esfera salió un unicornio de pelaje plateado un poco semejante al cromo y crin dorada como el oro, aunque no se veía mucho ya que estaba protegido por una capa con capucha la cual no traía puesta pero al tener la capa tan larga no dejaba ver mucho su cuerpo por lo cual no se ve su cutie mark.

-Falta muy poco para el amanecer, mejor espero un poco más antes de ir al pueblo- dijo mientras se acomodaba la capucha y se preparaba para ir a Ponyville.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUES

Twilight y sus amigas empezaron a dar un paseo por las calles de Ponyville las cuales daban rumbo a la zona del mercado, a pesar de que el pueblo creció en los últimos años y han llegado más ponis y hasta otras especies (excepto dragones ya que solo esta Spike) algunos todavía tratan de la suma realeza a Twilight a pesar de que ha mencionado que no le gusta que la traten de esa forma y que prefería algo no tan sofisticado.

-Vez, querida te lo dije, será muy común que te traten por lo que eres… una princesa- le dijo Rarity que en sus adentros tenía algo de endibia.

-Si lo sé, pero no me gusta recibir un mejor trato solo por ser princesa, aunque todavía me siento incomoda después de varios años y dudo que me acostumbre-

-Eso mismo dijiste de la corona- menciono Applejack

-Y las alas- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Y el castillo- dijo Fluttershy

-Y de Starlight- dijo Pinkie-

-Y tu reino- dijo Rarity

-Y de…-

-Ok ya entendí, digo que no me acostumbro cuando en poco tiempo se me pasa- dijo Twilight algo frustrada

-Y solo mírate, todo el tiempo o casi todo el tiempo desde hace 4 años estas con la corona, el collar y los engalanes de los cascos; y por supuesto has mejorado mucho en tu vuelo- explico Rarity

-Tiene razón, cuando usabas tus alas no eras muy buena que digas que bruto que bárbaro y no te gustaba usar nada que tuviera que ver con tu estatus de princesa; pero después de du viaje al mundo humano, las diversas cosas caóticas que han pasado, las cosas que has hecho y el tener que moverte más rápido por Equestria te a echo más rápido, bueno no tanto como yo, pero si eres más rápida ya dejaste la epata vuelo de Fluttershy… sin ofender Flutter- dijo Rainbow con un poco de pena en lo último.

-No hay problema, pero si es muy cierto lo que dijo Dash- hablo Fluttershy en su típico tono bajo

-Y algo que yo me pregunto, ¿porque levas tu atuendo real si solo es una caminata por la zona del mercado?- pregunto Rarity

-Bueno veras…- estaba por hablar pero fue interrumpida por Pinkie

-Ho, ho… las tiene usando el día de hoy ya que la princesa Celestia viene de visita junto con la princesa Luna y querías verte presentable usando el total atuendo de las princesas- dijo Pinkie extremadamente rápido –Eso o los usa para atraer chicos-

-Bueno algo así con lo primero y con lo segundo, NO- comento sin nada más que decir a la explicación de Pinkie –Y ¿Cómo han estado chicas? Ya que todo el rato llevamos ablando de mí-

-Pues la verdad no hay mucho que contar, en los wonderbolts aún siguen con el tonto apodo de Rainbow Crash que sigue siendo molesto, pero ya no tanto- dijo Rainbow

-No hay mucho que contar, en la granja casi nunca pasa nada fuera de lo usual- dijo Applejack

-Am… todo va tranquilo con los animales pero en la mañana estaban algo alterados por algo, pero ya se les paso- dijo Fluttershy

-Yo ya he organizado todo para la próxima súper duper fiesta que are con respecto a la llegada de las princesas- como siempre Pinkie dijo todo rápido y dando saltitos

-Y bueno con migo no hay gran cosa, solo que ya han reconocido mi talento hasta en otras partes del mundo y no solo en Equestria- menciono Rarity omitiendo algo que cree sus amigas no saben

-Qué bueno y ¿Cómo ha ido la relación con Spike?- le pregunto Twilight mientras le daba un ligero golpe don su costado, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa

-No sé de qué me estas ablando- dijo con ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Por favor Rarity sabemos lo de Spike y tu desde hace tiempo, pero ¿Por qué intentas ocultarlo? Que tiene que lo digas a la luz ¿temes que los vean extraños?- le pregunto Applejack

-No es que nos vean raros pero, temo por el… date cuenta que no hay más dragones que él ya que los consideran peligrosos y a Spike no le hacen daño porque está bajo tu protección, pero cuando salimos a la calle los demás se intentan alejar de él, en una ocasión unos ladrones se rindieron y suplicaron por sus vidas porque Spike paso por ahí, de echo si no hubiera dicho que venía conmigo la guardia lo iba a atacar por ser un… un…- dijo con pena y tartamudeando lo ultimo

-Un Dragón… Si Spike me conto sobre ese incidente, y que también ocurre eso con algunos Griffin y cebras que vienen aquí, al igual que también me conto sobre lo suyo, pero tranquila estarán bien, además el en estos momentos está esperando la llegada de las princesas como una escolta, deberán llegar en cualquier momento- menciono Twilight

MIENTRAS TANTO NO MUY LEJOS DE DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN.

El misterioso unicornio encapuchado caminaba apresuradamente por las calles evitando golpearse con alguien cuando logro divisar en el cielo una carroza real lo que lo izo suponer que era de las princesas de Equestria. En eso se decide quitar la capucha más no la capa.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio lo que buscaba que era la imprenta, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió para allá aunque no ponía mucha atención por done iba y se terminó golpeando de cara con alguien.

-Perdón no me fije por donde caminaba- dijo el unicornio sobándose su cabeza mientras intentaba mirar al frente solo para darse cuenta que con la que se estrelló era la Princesa Twilight

-No hay problema yo también estaba distraída- dijo Twilight disculpándose ya que en realidad por estar en platica con sus amigas no miraba al frente. En eso Twilight nota que el no solo es nuevo en el pueblo sino que también tiene unos ojos muy cautivadores – _Guau… tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, siento que me pierdo en el turquesa de sus ojos… pero que estoy pensando-_

En eso el unicornio se dio cuenta que por el golpe la corona de Twilight la tenía en su cabeza –Creo que se te ve mejor a ti- bromeo mientras le colocaba con su magia la corona a Twilight

-Si eso creo jeje-

-Con permiso princesa- menciono antes de retirarse mientras seguía mirando a Twilight, haciendo que tropezara con una roca, a lo que Twilight se riera un poco por la acción.

Después de eso el misterioso unicornio se perdió entre las filas de ponis a la derecha de ellas.

-Pues parece que tú tienes un pretendiente o no Twilight- le dijo ahora Rarity mientras la golpeaba ligeramente en su costado como ella lo hizo hace un momento

-Que… claro que no ni siquiera lo conozco-

-Pero te gustaría o no caramelo- le dijo Applejack con una mirada que se podía decir picara

-Bueno… tal vez… pero para lo que piensan… sino… para… charlar jeje- dijo intentando parecer lo más discreta posible

-Si aja- le dijeron todas mirándola de la misma manera haciendo que se sonroje y quisiera empezar a caminar pero se dio cuenta que piso algo suave y a la vez áspero.

-Qué es esto- se preguntó mientras lo elevaba con su magia y se dio cuenta que era un pergamino, sin sello ni cordón pero lo que le impresiono es que no estaba echo de papel como los demás, este estaba echo de tela –De quien será-

-Posiblemente del pony con el que te golpeaste- menciono Dash mientras se acercaba al suelo

-Pues es extraño ya que nunca he visto un pergamino de tela… de hecho no conozco esta tela… Rarity tú la reconoces- le pregunto Twilight mientras se la pasaba a sus cascos

-Veamos- en eso Rarity lo inspecciona de muchas formas sin llegar a abrirlo –Pues no querida el material es desconocido hasta para mí y eso que conozco casi todas las telas de Equestria y las zonas lejanas- le paso la tela de nuevo a Twilight pero en eso se desenrolla y deja ver el contenido.

-Esto si que es extraño- menciono Twilight viendo las inscripciones

-Que es lo extraño en un pedazo de tela- dijo Pikie Pie acercándose para ver

-La inscripción… no está hecho con el lenguaje moderno que usamos… excepto esta parte que dice " _vida nueva"_ pero aun así esa palabra está escrita en un lenguaje de hace mil años. Y el resto son lenguas muertas de hace 2000… 5000… 9700… y 15000 años… pero como es que están aquí- se seguía preguntando

-Mira Twilight tiene un símbolo hay- menciono Fluttershy mientas señalaba al final del pergamino

El símbolo era un escudo pero en su interior se veían dos figuras una de una yegua y un semental, a forma de parecerse a los símbolos que están en el palacio de Canterlot para la Princesa Luna y Celestia.

-Eso es aun mas raro- menciono Twilight

-¿Creen que sea de aquel pony que acabamos de ver?- pregunto Applejack

-Si es asi, me interesaría saber de dónde lo consiguió- dijo Twilight

-Crees poder saber lo que dice- le dijo Rarity

-Eso creo, aunque será un poco complicado ya que perdí mi habilidad con los idiomas antiguos, pero creo que será más fácil el leerlo que traducirlo-

-No creo que debas puede que sea peligroso- dijo Fluttershy un poco temerosa

-Es solo un pergamino, que mal puede hacer leer uno- dijo Twilight muy confiada

-¿Y qué dice?- pregunto Rainbow

" _Fra… Frammenti di vita_

 _They should be o…ordered as they were_

 _Pour cela à un monde différent, vous venez d'avoir_

 _Novum vitae_

 _E se você quiser retornar, a missão final desen_

 _Lnufa e nu jnerbléu"_

EN OTRA PARTE

El unicornio acababa de salir de su trance por haber chocado con Twilight- Vaya manera de conocernos- dijo mientras seguía caminando, se detuvo un momento para ver la hora en el reloj de la ciudad y se dio cuenta que era medio día.

Siguió caminando hasta que por pura casualidad sintió que algo saldría mal, toco su capa y la alforja que tenía oculta debajo de la capa y se dio cuenta que faltaba algo.

-Hay no… donde está el pergamino- dijo con mucha preocupación mientras movía a los ponis por donde avía pasado para buscarlo - _Solo espero que nadie lo esté… rayos-_ pensó mientras veía que la poni con la que avía chocado estaba leyendo el pergamino, e inmediatamente fue corriendo para detenerla… lamentablemente llegó tarde, lo avía terminado.

Cuando Twilight termino de leer el pergamino inmediatamente el símbolo que tenía al fondo empezó a brillar, y después se elevó el pergamino y se empezó a desintegrar lo que impresiono a todos pero preocupo más al unicornio; en eso llegan a donde estaban ellas la princesa Celestia y Luna acompañadas por Spike.

-Qué era eso Twilight- le pregunto Spike

-No lo sé, solo leí lo que decía y de pronto…- no termino lo que decía ya que empezó a salir una especie de portal casi como el del espejo pero de un color dorado intenso que empezó a crear una especie de campo de fuerza que repelió a todos los que estaban, las princesas, Spike, las demás chicas y algunos transeúntes que se quedaron a mirar, pero la única que no fue repelida fue Twilight. La cual en vez de eso el portal empezó a ser atraída mientras ella luchaba.

Intento usar su magia para teletransportarse pero no funcionaba su magia ni al de nadie ya que todas las que estaban afuera intentaron atravesar el portal pero no podían ya que era muy resistente.

-No se puede romper la barrera de energía mágica- comento Celestia ya dándose por vencida de intentar atravesar el portal, mientras veía a Twilight sostenerse de donde pueda

En eso Twilight se estaba soltando de un poste de madera cuando por encima del resto de sus amigas y las princesas salto el mismo unicornio con el que vieron antes y atravesó el escudo mágico como si nada, se puso enfrente de Twilight y la tomo de sus cascos delanteros para evitar que fuera absorbida

-No te sueltes de mí, te sacare- le dijo mientras la arrastraba fuera del escudo, pero la fuerza de atracción era mayor por lo que ambos eran arrastrados. Hasta que en un punto Twilight se soltó y al solo sostenerse de él se iba con dirección al portal, por suerte logro aferrarse de algo el suficiente tiempo para que el unicornio la atrapara de nuevo. Pero las malas noticias no paran…

-Ay no… el portal se está cerrando…-dijo mientras intentaba sostener a Twilight que estaba prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo en el portal y la otra mitad la sostenía el

-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunto Twilight totalmente asustada

-Sí, ya que si el portal se sierra y está la mitad de tu cuerpo dentro, terminaras partida en dos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron todos mientras más se alarmaban

El portal ya estaba a mitad de su tamaño y se les ponía peor la situación ya que del mismo portal salían una serie de rayos los cuales quemaban un poco los que golpearan.

-Cuidado- le grito Twilight al unicornio pero fue muy tarde, el rayo le termino golpeando al capa y la espalda, inmediatamente quiso apagar el fuego que tenía pero al intentar hacerlo soltó a Twilight un momento la cual por suerte se sostuvo, en cuanto el unicornio se dio cuenta se quitó la capa dejando a revelar otro secreto ya que se vio algo que dejo impresionados a todos, que cuando se quitó la capa no lo hizo con magia sino con unas alas, lo que mostro que no era un unicornio sino un alicornio, cuya cutie mark es un escudo con un mudo dentro atravesado por una espada.

-Tengo que sacarte rápido de aquí ya no queda mucho tiempo antes de que te parta a la mitad- le dijo con mucho desespero en su voz

Todo lo que acaba de ver y oír fue demasiado para Twilight lo cual se desesperó y empezó a suplicar ayuda -Chicas ayúdenme… no me dejen morir- dijo con una lagrima escurriendo, era una escena triste pero para el alicornio le recordó una escena de su vida…

 **Flash Back Rápido…**

-Vamos estaremos bien, siempre lo estamos y saldremos de esta-

-Si tú lo dices-

…

 **-** Por favor no me dejen morir-

…

 **-** Lo siento, en verdad lo siento-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

 **Fin del Flash Back…**

Al terminar su visión miro hacia todas partes pero para el todo se movía lentamente, primero miro a todos los que estaban fuera del escudo intentaban por todos los medio entrar pero era inútil e imposible, después miro el portal y se dio cuenta que apenas tenía el tamaño como para que entrara él o ella, a lo último miro a Twilight la cual se quedó viendo el portal y lo cerca que estaba de cerrarse.

-Te salvare- le dijo a Twilight la cual lo miro con una cara de extrañes –Te lo prometo Twilight Sparkle- después de decir eso la soltó y dejo que el portal la absorbiera lo que impresionó a todos

-Volverémos- les dijo a todos los que estaban viendo mientras entraba al portal para después serrarse al mismo tiempo que se desasía el escudo y todos solo se quedaron con una pregunta

-¿Adónde se fueron?-


	2. Capítulo 2: Revelaciones Y Primera Noche

**Muy buenas a todos, por si no lo sabían este capítulo ya lo había rescrito pero ahora decidí dar un pequeño cambio de apariencia a los personajes solo para que los objetos que se usaran en esta tengan un poco más de sentido de uso**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

 ** _Revelaciones Y Primera Noche_**

Oscuridad… solo eso es lo que se ve, una oscuridad aterradora es lo único que se podía ver por todas partes… la nada y el todo… es lo que observa Twilight mientras se dirigía con rumbo al único punto de luz que resultaba ser otro portal… pero este no la podía regresar.

En un momento había oscuridad… y después se izó la luz… al menos un poco de ella. Ahora se encontraba en medio de lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un edificio viejo y alrededor se encontraban más, pero lo que más le llamo la atención no los edificios en ruinas, sino el hecho de que ya no era una pony su cuerpo era casi como el de aquel mundo al que fue hace ya muchos años solo que ahora si tenía sus alas pero no poseía un cuerno, su ropa constaba de unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de manga larga morado suave, contaba también con unas botas de tacón negras con detalles dorados con una estrella en seis picos (como su cutiemark) morados, dos brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas y la corona que la distinguía, después de observarse se dio cuenta de la poca luz que había así que miro al cielo y se dio cuenta del porque…

- _Es de noche, pero como si hace un instante era medio día_ \- se preguntó en su mente sobre lo que pasaba, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le caía encima, pero en cuando noto quien era no sintió miedo, ni la necesidad de ayudarlo… si de golpearlo en el rostro; y como no hacerlo, si fue el que lo arrojó por un portal a quien sabe dónde.

-Tu- fue lo único que dijo Twilight antes de arremeter contra el hombre-alicornio el cual lograba evitar que los rayos que lanzaba Twilight la cual por su ira no se dio cuenta de que descubrió que la forma de usar su magia era a través de sus manos

-Oye tranquilízate, yo no hice nada- fue lo que dijo para defenderse, pero Twilight lo tomo mal

-¡QUE NO ISISTE NADA!, me lanzaste por un portal a otra parte, y casi me mata- le grito con gran furia mientras se lanzó a él.

Estuvieron así por solo un par de minutos más hasta que el hombre le dio de lleno a Twilight con un encantamiento el cual no le causó daño pero la desoriento un poco, el sujeto aprovechó eso para dejar su mochila en el suelo y tener un ligero respiro, pero se le acabo cuando Twilight se recuperó e intento lanzarle otro rallo pero no pudo.

-Que es lo… que me haz echo-

-Te lance un hechizo de inmunidad, no puedes hacer nada de magia con tus manos hasta dentro de media hora, pero ahora si me permites expli…- no termino de hablar cuando fue recibido de un golpe en la cara lo cual lo mando al suelo

-Todavía tengo mis puños, idiota- fue lo que le dijo antes de seguir golpeándolo en el suelo a lo que el hombre se defendía lo mejor qué podía sin golpear a Twilight solo se dedicaba a detener sus golpes

- _Para tener 30 años tiene la mano muy pesada -_ fue lo que pensó mientras ahora rodaba en el suelo tratando de controlarla

En un momento de la pelea el sujeto empujo a Twilight hasta su mochila donde ella noto algo que la hizo sacar de donde estaba, la tomo con su mano y le apunto a la cara… era un revolver. (Si les interesa saber cómo se ve busquen en internet como "magnum revolver smith & wesson 500")

En cuanto noto que le estaba apuntando se detuvo levanto ligeramente las manos y solo se quedó mirando al rostro esperando que le dijera algo pero no lo hizo.

Estuvieron así mirándose, con el arma apuntando al hombre y Twilight con un semblante de adrenalina y duda, pero también miedo de tener que disparar.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y la luz de la luna le dio un ambiente más dramático… se quedaron así por unos 5 minutos tiempo suficiente para recuperarse de la pelea de ase unos momento, hasta que el hombre hablo…

-Vas a dispararme o seguiremos aquí por más tiempo-

-Te disparare si haces algo estúpido- fue lo que le dijo de manera decidida

-¿Sabes usar eso?- fue lo que le pregunto y era cierto si no sabía usarla solo le estaría apuntando con un arma sin poder disparar, pero para su buena o mala suerte si savia

-Sí lo sé, es una arma, la guardia personal de Canterlot en el castillo portan algunos muy pero no son buenos modelos pero esta… tiene creo que 6 depósitos para la munición, es demasiado avanzada y la pregunta que me hago es, de donde la sacaste- fue lo que le dijo Twilight mientras daba dos pasos asía al frente acercándose más al sujeto

-Esa es una historia para después- fue lo que le dijo pero eso molesto mucho a Twilight

-Nada de para después… quiero que me esplique todo, el arma, quien eres, sobre el portal, donde estamos y porque soy una humana y por qué hace apenas unos instantes era poco más de medio día y ahora es de noche- era lo que exigía saber pero en cambio obtuvo otra cosa

-Espera, dices que era poco más de medio día- pregunto con intriga el hombre

-Si eso fue lo que dije, porque…- le quiso preguntar certeramente pero fue silenciada por el sonido de un campanario que sonó dando a entender que eran las 12, sonando de una manera poco alentador para el hombre

-Hay no- fue lo que dijo mientras miraba en todas direcciones –Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido antes de que…- se detuvo cuando escucho el sonido de unos aullidos no muy lejos de donde se encontraban –Ya es tarde nos detectaron-

-Quienes nos detectaron-le pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación por el tono de vos por el que dijo el sujeto y por los aullidos a lo lejos

-Los Darkerds-

-Que son los Darkerds- le pregunto Twi sin dejar de apuntarle a la cara

-No queras saber, mejor baja eso y vámonos de aquí- se acercó a ella con intención de quitarle el arma pero Twi la puso más firme son sus dos manos y su dedo en el gatillo con la intención de dispara

-Si das otro paso te disparo y no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas todo lo que tengo que saber- le dijo de manera muy fuerte lo cual solo alarmaba más al otro

-Mejor baja la voz o…-pero de la nada se detuvo en lo que decía y empezó a observar la corona en la cabeza de Twilight para ver lo que quería confirmar – _Solo espero que funcione-_ fue lo que pensó antes de seguir ablando –Escucha cuando te diga quiero que dispares-

-¿Qué?, que tontería estas diciendo; mejor cállate o te disparare- fue lo que le dijo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos

-Bas a dispararme y creo que es el momento, hazlo ahora- dijo mientras se seguía acercando a ella

-¡Detente o te disparo!- le gritaba mientras retrocedía más rápido

-Hazlo te lo estoy pidiendo- se acercaba más a tal punto de estar solo a uno o dos metros

-YA BASTA DETENTE- se empezaba a alterar Twilight hasta que cuando el hombre estaba prácticamente a un paso de distancia, disparo…

Twilight estaba en una especie de trance ya que no reacciono completamente a lo que acaba de hacer, el sonido del disparo la aturdió un poco al igual que el retroceso le lastimo ambas manos, casi en ese instante dejo que callera el arma al suelo a un lado de ella, mientras que solo se quedaba mirando el cuerpo del que le acaba de disparar, no sabía si llorar, gritar, sentirse bien o mirar si seguía vivo pero solo se quedó ahí mientras que el hombre yacía de rodillas en el suelo y debajo de el escurría una considerable cantidad de sangre… pero para su fortuna no era suya. De un momento el sujeto se pone de pie se limpia lo mejor que pudo la sangre de las rodillas y procedió a tomar su arma y acercarse a Twilight y ver si se encontraba bien, pero tal parece ser que ya empezaba a reaccionar a lo que avía echo. Frete a ellos yacía muerto una especie de lobo solo que esta ese inclusive más grande que ellas, su pelaje era totalmente negro como la más oscura noche, sus dientes se veían tan grandes como un cuchillo muy filoso y su mirada tan vacía de vida y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que estuviera muerto sus ojos demostraban falta de misericordia o piedad y eran enteramente rojos como la sangre.

Después de un minuto de tomar las cosas con calma y asimilar lo que acaba de pasar Twilight se decidió por hablar.

-Yo… yo mate a un… a un-

-A un Darkerd, no te sientas mal por él, es un ser sin sentimientos no pensante y peligroso, mata por diversión, de no haberlo matado nos hubiera matado a ambos- le comento el sujeto mientras recogía su mochila y se acercaba nuevamente a donde Twilight

-Yo… yo nunca he matado a nadie, o no directamente… me siento terrible- decía mientras trataba de no hiperventilarse

-Creí que me ibas a matarme, pensé que tenías el valor de dispararme-

-Solo lo dije para que no te me acercaras, no hablaba en serio…- empezó a derramar algunas cuantas lagrimas a lo que en sujeto se le acercó y trato de calmarla, pero ese momento se vio interrumpido cuando se oyeron más aullidos

-Sera mejor irnos, sígueme conozco un lugar- le dijo mientras la tomaba de un mano he intento llevarla con él, pero Twilight se resistió no solo por el hecho de que le dolía sino porque no quería moverse

-No iré a ninguna parte contigo hasta que me digas todo lo que quiero saber- le dijo mientras se soltaba de él y se ponía firme en el suelo

-Te lo diré, pero no ahora y definitivamente no aquí, si no quieres ser devorada por Darkerds sígueme- fue lo que dijo mientras se iba con dirección a lo que parecía ser un edificio casi derrumbado, Twilight no sabía que hacer pero escucho que los aullidos se acercaba así que decidió seguir al sujeto hasta el edificio.

En cuanto los dos estaban en ese lugar usando su magia el movió unos trocos grandes de lo que era una compuerta con dirección al sótano de aquel edificio derrumbado.

-Entra, yo serrare- fue lo que le dijo mientras Twilight solo entraba y no decía nada

Después de haber entrado el sujeto serró la compuerta y usando su magia hizo que los mismos troncos que quito se colocaran, bajo las escalera y se encontró con Twilight frente a una puerta que es la que llevaba totalmente al sótano, la abrió y dejo pasar a Twilight, después la volvió a serrar y las amarro con unas cadenas y un candado el cual hechizó para impedir que se rompiera con facilidad.

Después de eso dejo su mochila en uno de los pilares que sostiene el techo y encendió lo que parecía ser una pequeña fogata lo suficiente para no pasar frio he iluminar un poco; cuando ilumino la fogata mostro que se encontraban en lo que sería una bodega de suministros aunque no se veía que tan grande es ya que la luz que da la fogata no es mucho por lo que también decidió prender una pequeña lámpara de combustible para alumbrar un poco más la cual dejo en el suelo, pero en ese momento Twilight se levantó de la pequeña banca en la que estaba sentada para acercarse a el hombre.

-Ahora si quiero que me digas todo- le dijo con más valor del que tenía hace solo un momento

-Me alegra saber que ya te sientas mejor- le respondió de manera muy tranquila

-No cambies la conversación, quiero que me digas todo lo que quiero saber-

-¿Y qué quieres saber?- fue lo que le pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor en la banca

-¿Que es todo esto de allá afuera?-

-Todo lo que preguntes, es el resultado de lo que vez aquí- fue lo que le respondió

-¿Y qué rayos quiere decir eso?- le pregunto muy confundida a la respuesta

-Lo lamento mis respuestas son limitadas, debes hacer las preguntas correctas- fue lo que dijo el alicornio

-Ocurrió algo con respecto a Equestria- le pregunto más calmada

-La magia de la amistad no solo lleva felicidad, también llevará a una cosa- fue lo que respondió

-¿A qué cosa?- pregunto con más intriga Twilight

-Revolución-

-¿Revolución de quién?-

-Esa Twilight, es la pregunta correcta- fue lo único que dijo antes de devolver su atención a la fogata

-Entonces ¿eso es todo lo que me dirás?- le pregunto con cierto tono de furia

-Nunca dije eso- se acerca a la lámpara de combustible para después dársela a ella –Ve eso y después sabrás todo lo que quieras- le dijo señalando a unos enormes barriles los cuales tenían mucho polvo y se encontraban del otro lado de la bodega.

Twilight dudo un momento en si ir pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, así que se acercó y no noto nada fuera de lo normal acepto que ambos estaba vacíos, no fue sino hasta que empezó a notar unas letras poco visibles por el polvo si no fue sino hasta que quito el polvo y vio lo que decía lo cual fue lo que la impresiono.

 _Sidra de manzana de la familia Apple_

 _Enviada a Sugarcube Corner_

Eso fue lo que más le impresionó y le hizo recordar el cómo llego a ese sótano… se encontraba en el sótano de Sugarcube Corner, pero como era posible que ese edificio viejo y casi totalmente derrumbado fuera ese lugar que tuvo mucha alegría y felicidad para todos, necesitaba saberlo y el único que se lo podía decir se encontraba sentado justo detrás de ella.

-Así que ya lo viste y ya tienes una idea de lo que pasa aquí- fue lo que le dijo mientras se servía un poco de agua en un vaso desde su cantimplora y se lo daba a Twilight la cual lo tomo y se lo vivió poco a poco

-Por favor… dime… ¿qué está pasando?, ¿Dónde están todos?, ¿Quién eres y porque me trajiste a aquí?- fue lo que le pidió mientras seguía bebiendo el agua del vaso.

Al sujeto no le quedo más opción que hablar –Mejor siéntate porque puede que esta sea mucha información para ti- después de eso Twilight se sienta y él se puso de pie y prosiguió a contestar sus preguntas –Primero que nada te diré mi nombre… mi nombre es Golden… Golden Travel y soy un Guardián Estelar- cuando dijo eso casi ase que Twilight se ahogue con el agua pero no lo hizo y ahora ella fue la que hablo.

-Pero eso es imposible, los Guardianes Estelares solo son un mito de hace milenios- fue lo que dijo en respuesta a lo del Guardián

-En parte eso fue lo que queríamos que pensaran de nosotros- después de decir eso dejo muy confundida a Twilight –Te contare…-

 _-Al principio de todo era oscuridad… pero en un momento hubo luz y nació el universo y con el 3 alicornios… los creadores de todo lo existente, Solaris la diosa de la Luz, Darrewerdt el dios de la Armonía y el Equilibrio y su hermana DarkNight la diosa de la oscuridad, los tres en conjunto crearon cientos de mundos y galaxias en este universo, pero sintieron que se sentía muy vacío, así que crearon un mundo que poseía vida superior a otras y lo nombraron Equestria, el cual los tres se empeñaron en convertirlo en un verdadero hogar para las futuras especies que vivieran en el… pero en un momento determinado los dioses Solaris y Darrewerdt empezaron a tener una atracción mutua hasta que un día se casaron, DarkNight como un obsequio les enseño el cómo crear los primeros seres auto pensantes y auto suficientes, los ponis los cuales técnicamente descienden del poder de los creadores… y solo a unos cuantos se les brindo el don de poder poseer la magia como la que ellos poseían y el de controlar el clima y los cielos…pero aun así sintieron que era muy poco por lo que empezaron a crear más universos y dimensiones en donde la historia de cada mundo fuera diferente… pero un día DarkNight empezaba a sentir celos de los ponis que a pesar de no convivir con las otras especies, entre ellos avía algo que ella no tenia, amor, su hermano tenía a su pareja, los ponis y demás criaturas en ese mundo y en otros tenían a alguien que les diera esa compañía… pero ella estaba sola. En un arranque de celos y odio se decidió a que si ella no era feliz que no lo fuera nadie más por lo que creo a los Wendigos para atormentar a los ponis directamente y también nos creó a nosotros los Guardianes Estelares para atacarlos indirectamente, nos puso ese nombre ya que éramos prácticamente sus guardias y nos encomendó a crear desorden, maldad y caos en todos los universos, mundos y dimensiones… hasta que un día Solaris y Darrewerdt la enfrentaron junto con todos o casi todos los Guardianes Estelares, al final todos los Guardianes murieron y DarkNight fue eliminada en cuerpo pero no en alma, ella juro que un día regresaría a impartir el caos la destrucción e impartiría su reino de oscuridad, como una última orden ordeno a los guardianes sobrevivientes crear criaturas en todos los mundo para que fueran destruidos, he impartió parte de su esencia de oscuridad en ciertos objetos mágicos en varias partes de los mundos una de ellas fue el pergamino que leíste, poseía cierta parte de su esencia y lo que pasaba cuando la lees es que le otorgas cierto poder a La Emperatriz Oscura que así fue como se izó llamar…-_ cerro así la historia de porque es un guardián

-Entonces eres uno de esos Guardianes que busca destruir todo- le pregunto Twilight con cierto miedo y preocupación

-No, de echo yo no existía todavía cuando ocurrió lo de Dark, mis padres y mis hermanos nos ocultamos en un pequeño mundo más tranquilo, pero ellos ya no eran de seguir el legado de la Emperatriz ya que se habían purificado, lamentablemente a yo nací con una magia oscura más fuerte por lo que era susceptible a volverme como la Emperatriz, por lo que mis hermanos mayores y mis padres hicieron el mayor sacrificio por mí- mencionó la última parte con cierta tristeza

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- le pregunto Twi intrigada por la historia

-Su inmortalidad, entregaron su inmortalidad para purificar mi alma, es una curiosidad que hasta la fecha sigo sin entender y es que los Guardianes no podemos morir de ninguna manera más que o por otro guardián o suicidarse, podemos morir por parte de otros seres pero al hacerlo apareceremos en el mundo anterior al que fuimos, por lo que soy prácticamente inmortal. Y lo que ellos hicieron fue entregarme su inmortalidad para salvarme, Solaris me encontró después yo tenía como 10 años y ella savia que toda mi familia avía dado su vida por mí, por lo que me perdono la vida ya que al final de cuentas solo quede yo y me otorgó la orden de cuidar y proteger a los reinos múltiples y si era posible recupera la reliquias dañadas por el poder de la emperatriz- fue como termino la historia

-Pero si eso es cierto la regrese cuando leí aquel pergamino-

-No, yo no savia que ese pergamino también servía como un portal que me llevaba a este mundo sino que también la regreso a este pero solo una parte de ella, pero me di cuenta que no puedo usar mi hechizo de portal dimensional para salir de este mundo, por lo que supe que era con el mismo portal, así que lo leí nuevamente y fui enviado a Equestria el mundo #1, que curiosamente es el segundo creado por los creadores, ya ahí logre sacar copias de el pergamino ya que me di cuenta que solo puedo duplicarlo el ese lugar y con una impresora pero no savia que avía liberado a la emperatriz y bueno este fue el resultado- dijo levantando las manos al aire como diciendo que todo eso es lo que paso

-Entonces no fue tu culpa, no lo savias, pero de ser así ¿porque regresaste a este mundo?- fue la pregunta que más le quería hacer

-Porque en el interior savia que yo provoque esto y quiero solucionarlo, por eso me decidí a establecerme aquí y ayudar en lo que pueda a la resistencia, pero por lo visto no ha sido suficiente- dijo muy decaído la última parte

-Has hecho lo que has podido… pero de ser así porque no me llevas devuelta a Equestria-

-Ese es el problema… leíste el pergamino que justo lo necesitaba para hacer otros duplicados, ahora sin el no puedo llevarte- en cuanto dijo eso deprimió bastante a Twilight de que tal vez ya no vuelva a su hogar –Pero… hallare la forma te lo prometo-

-Muchas gracias Guardián-

-Por favor solo llámame Golden- le pidió a Twilight la cual dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza –Creo que ya hay que dormir mañana te llevare al castillo de la armonía y terminare de contarte todo lo demás que necesitas saber de este mundo-

-¿Hay más información de la que debo saber?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad

-Sí, y si no me equivoco creo que una forma de que vuelvas a Equestria- al decir eso puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Twilight -Pero sería recomendable ya dormir para tener más energía y ayudarnos mutuamente, en especial yo que ya estoy algo cansado- dijo mientras colocaba en el suelo 2 sacos para dormir y apagaba la fogata pero no lámpara de combustible para que al menos la pequeña llama diera algo de calor por la noche

-Sí que descanses- dijo mientras se recostaba en el saco para dormir

-Buena noches Princesa Twilight jeje- dijo en tono de broma a lo que ella se rio un poco para después dormir aunque se le fue difícil ya que para ella aún era de día por el horario cambiado de Equestria y a este mundo.

Y así fue como terminaron durmiendo los dos con la espera de que sucederá el día de mañana, que sorpresas deparara este mundo nuevo y el cómo volver a su casa si tiene la oportunidad.


	3. Capítulo 3: Historias De Guerra

**Como están lectores míos, sé que dije que quería que estos capítulos se publicaran más rápido de lo que hacía antes pero salí de vacaciones y no pude escribir por casi un mes regrese hace unos 4 días pero la verdad no tenía ansias de escribir, pero el capítulo 4 está casi terminado y este y el capítulo 2 solo serán cambios pequeños; porciento si no han leído el nuevo retoque que di en el capítulo 2 les recomiendo que lo hagan ya que cambie un poco el contraste de cómo se ven los personajes ahora.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

 _ **Historias De Guerra**_

 _Ubicación: 2.3 kilómetros al noreste de Canterlot_

 _Lugar: "El Castillo Negro" zona restringida_

En un castillo en medio de las laderas rocosas de las montañas al norte de Canterlot, se encontraba una mujer adulta de piel oscura, cabello violeta oscuro, unos ojos color rojo, su ropa constaba de lo que podía ser un camisón largo color azul oscuro en la cual traía su cutiemark que era una luna plateada atravesada por una espada medieval encima de una corona oscura, en una habitación del gran castillo durmiendo sobre su cama pacíficamente, hasta que de la nada despierta por haber sentido una gran cantidad de poder manifestándose en ella sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo recibía ese incremento de magia y se notaba en ella ya que su cuerpo se veía que empezaba a rejuvenecerse y sus alas se asían un poco más grandes al igual que su poder mágico, al final termino creciendo un poco más y se sentía con mucha energía, a lo cual solo supuso una cosa.

-Alguien volvió a usar una de las _reliquias malditas-_ dijo mientras se encaminaba con rumbo a su balcón, que le daba una gran vista de todas las montañas y donde alguna vez fue la muy dichosa ciudad de Canterlot, encendió su mano derecha en una aurora negra de magia para identificar de donde venía ese nuevo poder dado, pero así como apareció la señal mágica la perdió por lo que no pudo ver con claridad de dónde provenía pero si logro saber que venía de este mundo –Asique la reliquia que me dio más poder esta en este mundo, puede que sea uno de los 3 de 4 pergaminos con dirección a esta mundo, de ser así el tonto que entro aquí no lograra salir, solo espero que no cause problemas en mi nuevo reinado… y si los causa… me asegurare de que no vuelva a ver otro día más en este mundo, igual que como lo hice contigo ¿o acaso lo has olvidado hermano?- menciono de forma maliciosa la última parte mientras se acercaba a una repisa donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser una corona tal parece ser de un rey echa de un material similar al oro, pero lo que resaltaba en esta era el hecho de que estaba abollada y algo rota.

-Mi primera impresión cuando los tres nos conocimos fue el de estar juntos por siempre… y al final tú y la inmunda de Solaris me mataron… o al menos lo intentaron… creo que olvidaron que no puedes matar a quien no está vivo y técnicamente nosotros estábamos más allá de la vida y la muerte, se me fue difícil al principio pero entregar parte de mi alma en algunas reliquias en diferentes mundo si sirvió de algo, todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- menciono mientras se encaminaba asía la repisa con aquella vieja corona –Creo que fue en el mundo de Terrariek si mal no me acuerdo, un joven mercader ofrecía un collar con una extraña gema, quien pensaría que desataría no el infierno sino al mismísimo demonio en su mundo en cuanto uno de sus compradores se lo puso, 14,000 mil muertes en ese mundo en tan solo 20 horas, no he llegado a superar ese récor, pero recuerdo que fue una de las mejores batallas que tuve contra ustedes… Darrewerdt el dios y rey de la Armonía y el Equilibrio existencial y Solaris la diosa y reina de la Luz contra DarkNight mejor conocida como la Emperatriz Oscura diosa, reina y soberana de la Oscuridad, la Desdicha y el Mal… una batalla épica que todos estos mortales les hubiera encantado ver… fue humillante cuando me vencieron pero al haber dado parte de mi alma a las reliquias volvería aparecer en cualquier mundo en el que fueran activadas, pero tú no hermano tu si moriste o al menos tu forma física, puede que aun estés como un espíritu vagando por el cosmos pero al no encerrar tu alma nunca serás escuchado, visto ni amado, como te lo dije, nadie, absolutamente nadie se interpone en mis planes– en ese momento tomo la corona de donde la tenía colocada y empezó a jugar con ella dándole vueltas con su índice –El rostro de Solaris no tenía precio, ver morir a su amado frente a ella, cuando me esfume lo único que alcance oír fue que pagare por esto, y fue tan tonta que ella misma encontró una reliquia y la uso para llamarme y querer matarme en el plano existencial, pero volvió a olvidar que no puedo morir y lo único que causo fue que perdiera los dos únicos objetos que quedaban de ti, esta corona que tengo en mi poder y lo otro… ni siquiera sé dónde está pero no me importa, mi gran plan está casi por terminar solo tengo que pulir algunas cosas y acabar con unos cabos sueltos y después de eso ya todo será mí y nadie me detendrá…- en ese momento tocan la puerta de su cuarto y entra un soldado de color Gris oscuro de cabello marrón con una franja negra en medio, ojos azul celeste, vestía con una armadura que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza, una pechera de color violeta oscuro con bordes negros y una insignia de la cutiemark de la emperatriz en la parte izquierda del pecho de aquel hombre y su cutiemark en la espalda de dos espadas entrecruzadas, hizo un saludo militar y prosiguió a hablar

-Majestad, tenemos noticias de que se han reportado alteración en alguno puntos cerca de la frontera sur del territorio nuestro al igual que algunos Batflyt han oído un disparo en el antiguo pueblo de Ponyville- menciono aquel hombre mientras esperaba alguna noticia u orden de la Emperatriz

-No debe de ser nada importante después de todo ese lugar solo es una base abandonada y casas derrumbadas, y si los Batflyt escucharon un disparo que no se alarmen, los Darkerds se encargaran del que fuera pero gracias por la información puede retirase general Owervet- aquel hombre solo hiso una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de la habitación

-Ya veremos que sigue mañana, y hablare con Nigh al respecto de lo que le pedí- dijo mientras se volvía a acostar y esperar a que llegara otro día.

Devuelta en Ponyville, ya habían pasado una horas desde la batalla que tuvieron Golden y Twilight al mismo tiempo que le dijo la verdad de lo que pasaba… o bueno casi toda la verdad, ya que el resto de la historia las contara este día.

Twilight estaba durmiendo mientras que por su mente pasaban recuerdos o sueños muy cortos pero rápidos del cómo fue que llego, el casi morir por el portal, el casi ser devorados por un lobo gigante y que por culpa de ella tal vez nunca regrese y decía muchas palabras la mayoría susurrando.

-No… no por favor… ayúdenme… no me dejen… no quiero estar sola aquí… ayuda- era lo que decía susurrando, sino hasta que el ligero sonido de algo siendo fritado la despertó lentamente.

-(Bostezo) ¿Qué es lo que suena?- pregunto mientras se intentaba levantar y abrir los ojos completamente

-Buenos días Twi- le dijo Golden, el cual se encontraba moviendo un sartén algo viejo en el fuego de la fogata, para evitar que lo que estuviera cocinando no se quemara -¿Cómo dormiste anoche?-

-De hecho se me es increíble que pudiera dormir anoche- dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos y recogía el saco de dormir para enrollarlo

-Sí, me di cuenta de eso anoche, espero que no te haya molestado que te aplicar un hechizo de sueño anoche para que pudieras descansar mejor y también te aplique un hechizo Diviurnal por lo que ahora puedes descansar en estas noches sin sentir que es de día y viceversa- le dijo mientras vertía el contenido de una bolsa verde al sartén

-No, no me molesta, pero como conseguiste un hechizo Diviurnal si ya prácticamente esos hechizos son muy viejos y casi nadie sabe cómo hacerlos, solo las princesas saben hacerlos y aun así les cuesta- dijo mientras se sentaba en la banca que estaba alado de ella.

-Lo aprendí hace unos 5 años en uno de mis viajes a otro mundo de parte de un unicornio algo viejo pero muy bueno en la magia- dijo mientras serbia en dos platos lo que avía estado cocinando –Ten, buen provecho- le entrego uno de los platos junto con un vaso con lo que parecía ser jugo y por primera vez desde que llego a este nuevo mundo pudo ver como se veía Golden su cabello que es como el oro, sus ropas eran unos jeans plateados algo rasgado y manchados de sangre en las rodillas, unas botas militar color café, una camiseta ajustada con diseño de camuflaje color plateado, su cutiemark estaba plasmada en su pecho y llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro casi igual que la que tenía Sunset Shimer solo que esta tedia detalles dorados en las mangas y en los hombros, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se le estaba quedando mirando mucho a Golden decidió decir algo para no ser tan obvia que lo miraba

-Que… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que huele delicioso?-

-Encontré en la mañana junto a los viejos barriles de sidra un poco de heno comestible en buen estado y un par de tomates, frite el heno mientras hacía un puré con los tomates, también encontré 3 cajitas de jugo de manzana abrí 2 y vacié su contenido en esos dos vasos y como algo especial encontré esta bolsa - menciono eso ultimo mostrando la bolsa que a pesar de estar rota se alcanza a distinguir las letras ALF... en la línea amarilla de en medio y Twilight cree tener una idea de lo que es hasta que se da cuenta de lo que era esa bolsa.

-A caso es lo que creo que es- dijo muy entusiasmada Twilight

-Si creíste que es _Alfalfa de Corscha importada de Maretonia_ acertaste- dijo mientras leía la otra parte de la bolsa que se avía roto -Lo ice pensando en ti ya que no creo que la comida que hay en este mundo te agrade, pero se me es increíble que esta bolsa de Alfalfa se haya conservado muy bien después de casi 10 años de guerra-

-Espera… quieres decir que en este mundo ¿han estado en guerra durante 10 años?, pero como y contra quien- pregunto con mucha impresión

-Todo a su debido tiempo, eso te lo diré de camino al castillo de la armonía, pero primero comamos antes de que se enfrié- y así como dijo empezaron a comer y al cabo de 5 minutos ya avían terminado de comer pero aun no estaban listos para irse –Espera todavía no podemos irnos, no tenemos muchas cosas creo que sería mejor hacer un inventario y después irnos-

-Me parece bien, que tengo que hacer Golden- le pregunto

-Puedes colocarlos en el suelo y decirme que es lo que tenemos, mientras yo voy a revisar algunas cosas que deje por ahí ocultas- fue lo que le dijo Golden antes de irse a la parte de atrás de la bodega y empezar a buscar mientras Twilight se quedaba a organizar todo

-Bueno, creo que toca organizar todo- dijo mientras tomaba una hoja de papel, una pluma y un poco de tinta para anotar todo lo que tenían

Mientras tanto con Golden en la parte de atrás de la bodega

-Veamos, creo que por aquí había dejado oculto algo en estas viejas tablas- dijo mientras movía del suelo algunas tablas de madera sueltas hasta que en una encontró una mochila algo vieja y sucia en la cual no avía mucho –Veamos qué otra cosa pueda encontrar en esta otra tabla- en la siguiente tabla que quito encontró solo un cuchillo y una botella de vidrio con su respectiva bebida –Ho si, savia que esto seguía aquí y en buen estado- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo directo de la botella –Y sigue estando igual de fuerte-

Después de 10 minutos de búsqueda de objetos Golden y Twilight se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

-Muy bien, que es lo que tenemos- pregunto Golden acercándose con la mochila que consiguió

-Bueno, no fue mucho pero si algo- menciona Twilight mientras revisaba la lista que hizo- Tenemos por supuesto una mochila-

-Dos, traje esta con algunos artículos que encontré pero después vemos lo que traje, por favor sigue con tu lista-

-Bueno, además de las dos mochilas tenemos… una cantimplora con casi la mitad de agua, una brújula, un mapa de Equestria con los reinos colindantes pero algo dañado, tu pistola con solo 5 tiros, un serrucho de poda, una caja de jugo de manzana, 2 vasos de vidrio, un trapo rojo y esta cosa que no sé qué es- dijo lo último tomando un tubo pequeño rojo.

-Es una bengala de humo, como no todos en Equestria son capases de hacer magia para hacer señales de luz en el cielo, diseñamos estas bengalas de humo para que nos informen si alguien necesita ayuda, solo se tiene que retirar el tapón y empezará a sacar una pequeña flama y un una gran cantidad de humo, pero no dura mucho y solo funciona una vez así que es mejor guardarla-

-Ok, eso no lo sabía- dijo mientras tomaba la bengala y la ponía con el resto de cosas- ¿Y tú que trajiste?-

-Además de la mochila extra, un cuchillo de avanzadilla militar muy viejo de echo, 1 caja de fósforos casi vacía, una piedra para filar, tres balas pero no para esta arma y esta botella- dijo mientras tomaba un trago- Un poco fuerte, pero que buena esta-

-¿Y qué es?- le pregunto mientras tomaba la botella pero sin dar un trago

-Solo te digo que es muy fuerte- dijo mientras ella tobaba un sorbo pero casi después de tomarlo empezó a toser –Para todo mal mexcal y para todo bien también-

-Yo no consideraría, que para todo bien- dijo Twilight algo seca de la voz y tosiendo

-Sí, tal vez debí haberte advertido je je- fue lo que dijo mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza

-Creo que me voy a desmallar o vomitar-

-Por favor no lo hagas ni tampoco vomites que hice ese desayuno con mucho esfuerzo y no quisiera verlo regado por todo el piso- dijo en cierta forma cómica pero alavés cierta

-Descuida no lo are, estaba muy rica, je, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que comí Alfalfa de Maretonia, tenía como 10 años y mi mama había traído de camino al trabajo un poco de comida, le ayude o intente ayudar en la casina y el resultado fue una cena deliciosa… lo curioso de esto es que a pesar de que vivo en un castillo y hay algunos guardias y empleados, los cocineros nunca me han hecho un platillo tan bueno como ese- menciono Twilight

-Ho, bueno… gracias supongo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, lo que causo una sirilla en Twilight –Bueno creo que tenemos que guardar las cosas y prepararnos para llegar al casillo de la armonía-

Así como dijo empezaron a guardar las cosas en las dos mochilas, en la de Twilight llevaron la cantimplora, el serrucho de poda, el trapo rojo, la piedra de afilado y la bengala; mientras con Golden el cuchillo de avanzada militar, el revolver y las balas que encontró, la brújula, el mapa de Equestria, la caja de serillos y su botella.

-Bueno creo que estamos listos para partir- dijo muy entusiasta Twilight hasta que Golden la detuvo en las escaleras

-Twilight hay algo que tengo que decirte primero… en cuanto salgamos lo que veras no será la Equestria que tú conoces, aquí hemos peleado por 10 años en una guerra que ha dejado no miles sino millones de muertes, ciudades y pueblos destruidos, mucho muriendo por falta de comida, agua o servicios médicos y lo que puede que veas en el camino al castillo y lo que te diga puede hacer que el más fuerte se quebraje por las esperanzas perdidas, así que por favor ten en cuenta eso- le dijo Golden a Twilight la cual se puso nerviosa de saber a qué se refería, pero lo único que pudo hacer era decir que si y esperar a que las cosas no fueran tan malas

En cuanto abrieron las puertas del sótano lo primero que sintieron era una corriente de aire frio y una niebla que apenas de no ser muy espesa no dejaba ver con claridad lo que tenías enfrente.

-¿Porque hace frio a las 7 y media de la mañana y porque esta niebla?- fue lo que pregunto Twilight

-La niebla es por el gran frio que hay en las noches y el calor de las mañanas, descuida se pasara en unos minutos una hora a lo mucho pero se ira disolviendo para que se nos sea más fácil avanzar y el frio se debe a que como este lugar ha estado abandonado por casi 4 años, los Wendigos por así decirlo han reclamado una parte de esta ciudad y algunas otras abandonadas y el hecho de que ahora las noches es tres horas antes-

-Espera dijiste Wendigos… pero se supone que la unión de las tres rezas de ponis los elimino- dijo Twilight

-No, es una ley que me he dado cuenta que hasta con ellos aplica "La materia no desaparece ni se destruye, solo se transforma" los Wendigos solo se transformaron en un humo esperando a que la unió de las tres razas diera por terminar y ellos regresarían, cuando desato la guerra tanto del bando de los rebeldes como el de los villanos avía de diferentes tipos de personas de las tres especies y de otras eso fue suficiente para que regresaran, pero un trato con la emperatriz solo les permitía causar bajas temperaturas en las mañanas y en las noches por lo que si te encuentras en medio de la noche y sin estar muy abrigado, morirás congelado- dijo Golden mientras caminaba iluminando un poco el camino a pesar de que la niebla se está disolviendo pero muy lentamente

Mientras tanto Twilight solo se debatía en su mente mil y un escenarios de cómo pudo haber comenzado esto, donde estarían las princesas, su hermano sus padres y lo más importante… sus amigas, ya que el escenario no era prometedor… era un escenario típico de algún filme de horror y que en cualquier momento te saldría un monstruo de entre la niebla, pero no sería así ya que los verdaderos monstruos ya habían estado ahí, ya habían causado muerte y destrucción y en estos momentos la seguían causando en toda Equestria y no solo eran los Wendigos sino algo que ella ya avía lidiado en el pasado… o mejor dicho sus amigas y ella ya avían lidiado en el pasado.

Pasando ya unos cuantos minutos pasaron enfrente de lo que antes solía ser la Boutique Carrusel la cual ahora no era nada más que un edificio abandonado el cual le faltaba parte de una pared y tenía el aspecto de haber sido quemado, se preguntó qué había pasado pero cree que la respuesta no le gustara y no es para menos ya que casi todas las casas y locales que había por esa zona estaban igual o en peores condiciones que la Boutique.

Llegando a una parte no muy lejos de la alcaldía la cual de alguna forma todavía se mantenía en pie Twilight y Golden encuentran lo que les pudo haber causado la muerte la noche anterior y el cómo hubieran terminado.

-Eso es acaso… lo que por poco nos mata anoche- pregunto con incredibilidad Twilight a lo que tenía enfrente de ellos

-Así es… este es el Darkerd que mataste anoche… o lo que queda de el- dijo Golden haciendo referencia al estado en el que se encontraba aquel lobo ya que solo quedaba su cabeza y algunas partes de piel, musculo y órganos en él ya que el resto parecía ser que se lo devoraron –Veamos qué fue lo que paso y que puedo sacar de esto-

-¿Como que sacar de esto?, es el cadáver de un lobo; en que nos puede ser de utilidad- pregunto con algo de asco al acercarse lo suficiente al cuerpo y el hecho de haber pisado algo viscoso de dudosa procedencia

-Bueno, los colmillos de los Darkerds son muy filosos perfectos para cuchillos simples, los huesos del fémur son largos y muy duros como el diamante, con el equipo necesario puedes fabricar desde lanzas hasta espadas con ellos y algo de lo cual no me siento orgullosos de decirte es que también son fuente de alimento… ¿quieres pasarme el serrucho de poda que tienes en tu mochila?- le pregunto a Twilight, la cual se avía quedado en shock por lo que le avía dicho pero rápidamente reacciono y lo saco de su alforja para después dárselo, en cuanto se lo dio Golden empezó a cortar los colmillos del lobo al igual que le quitaba los fémures lo cual le tomo trabajo y le quitaba parte de la carne que no avía sido devorada –Bueno… por lo visto si murió por el disparo que le diste y no por desangrarse… pero vi el disparo que hiciste, quedaban los órganos de la caja torácica y vi donde dio a parar la bala, me impresiona paso por una parte en la que no había ninguna costilla por lo que dio directo al corazón y parte del pulmón, de haber sido el disparo solo un centímetro más arriba o abajo nos habría matado- dijo Golden siguiendo el camino para llegar al castillo

-Solo puedo decir que eso que vi fue lo más repugnante y lo más extraño que vi-

-Desde que aparecieron 2 meses después de la muerte de Luna han causado un gran daño a pueblos y pequeñas ciudades y muchas muertes- pero menciono también dijo algo que revelaría mucho

-¡Como que después de la muerte de Luna! Acaso la Princesa Luna murió pe-pero como fue que murió-

Se detuvo un momento al saber que había hablado de más, pero lo tenía ya no podía seguir ocultando esta parte así que solo suspiro y hablo -Creo que ya es momento de que lo sepas y como te dije en el sótano, lo que estas apunto de ori puede cambiar tu percepción de todo… ¿estas dispuesta a eso?- fue lo que pregunto a lo que Twilight solo asintió con lo cabeza mientras Golden empezaba a contar la historia

-Realmente no han pasado 10 años aquí Twilight… han pasado 15 años desde tu tiempo actual en el que estabas antes de venir, pero aquí las cosas son… diferentes… _Hace 15 años todo era normal y pacífico, tus amigas de Ponyville ya avían forjado sus sueños al igual que en tu mundo, todas tus amigas ya tenían hijos o hijas y tus amigas de Canterlot no solo eran las que tú ya conoces, aquí en este mundo Starlight Glimmer nunca fue una villana era una estudiante de la escuela de magia de Celestia así se conocieron y fueron grandes amigas pero si siguió siendo tu estudiante y también maestra de magia en Canterlot, Sunset Shimmer jamás abandono sus estudios en la escuela de magia ni tampoco abandono Equestria siguió estudiando para superarse a sí misma al final la carrera militar le intereso más y se convirtió en sub capitana de la guardia real de Canterlot pero tu hermano al casarse con Cadence e irse al Imperio de Cristal ella se convirtió en capitana de la guardia real, Moondancer es una de las mejores investigadoras de la magia, es como la versión femenina de Star Swirl, poderosa y muy talentosa y Trixie también estudiaba en la escuela de magia de Celestia y al terminar se dedicó al negocio del espectáculo en shows de magia para niños y adultos muy famosa pero igual siempre decía que era "la gran y poderosa Trixie" y así se le conoció, todas fueron grandes amigas que se reunían de vez en cuando en un lugar de Canterlot… pero un día…_

 _ **Flash Back…**_

Se encontraban en un reconocido café de Canterlot en uno de los balcones 4 mujeres estaban ablando entre ellas, una de ellas llevaba un suéter color morado grisáceo, una falda naranja suave, con unos lentes muy elegantes, otra llevaba puesta una armadura plateado y con detalles rojos y amarillos aunque debajo de esa armadura llevaba puesta una camina manga larga color blanco con un pantalón del mismo color, otra llevaba puesta una blusa estilo campesina color morado pastel con bordes azul menta y unos jeams color morado y la ultima una camiseta blanca cubierta por una chaqueta azul cielo abierta con unos jeams azules.

-Porque tarda tanto, la última vez solo le tomo 5 minutos- menciono la mujer con la blusa campesina

-Relájate Starlight no creo que tarde mucho después de todo recuerda que ella es obsesiva con el tiempo- menciono la mujer con del suerte morado grisáceo

-Tienes razón Moondancer tal vez solo estoy exagerando o tu que dices Trixie- le preguntó Starlight a su mejor amiga

-La gran y poderosa Trixie piensa que su mejor amiga jamás exagera y solo te preocupas por nuestra gran amiga-

-Aunque odie decirlo, Trixie tiene razón después de todo me dijo que solo sería una audiencia de una hora- fue lo que dijo la mujer de la armadura

-Yo a ti te tengo dos pregunta uno; ¿No te pesa esa armadura? Y dos; ¿Que era de lo que hablarían exactamente allá en el castillo Sunset?, claro si es que sabes de que tratara- le pregunto Moondancer

-Primero no pesa esta armadura ya que está ajustada a mi cuerpo es muy ligera y cómoda y segundo, no sé con exactitud, soy la capitana de la guardia real no una princesa, solo sé que es algo respecto a ligeros acontecimientos mágicos en alguna partes de Equestria y algo que tiene que ver con la princesa Luna- menciono Sunset mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tasa de café, hasta que noto que algo venia volando hacia donde se encontraban –Y hablando de la princesa de Equestria-

-Hola chicas lamento haber tardado tanto pero la audiencia con la Princesa Celestia se demoró más de lo que pensaba- menciono Twilight mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas

-No hay de qué preocuparse "Princesa"- dijeron sus 4 amigas en forma de chiste

Y así pasaron el rato haciendo chistes, conversando sobre el cómo le va a Moondancer enseñando en la escuela de magia de Canterlot, el cómo Starlight le van en sus lecciones de amistad y con su esposo Sunburst y su hija, el cómo Trixie le ha ido en su gran fama de maga de espectáculos y el como la va con su hijo adoptivo el cual solo sus amigas conocen de él y como le trata el trabajo a Sunset y también su nuevo papel como madre de una bebe. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que de la nada ocurrió un gran destello oscuro en el castillo de Canterlot y después una explosión.

-Pero que rallos está pasando- dijo Sunset mientras se ponía su casco de capitana e iba corriendo junto con un grupo de guardias, además del resto de sus amigas –Soldado ¿qué ocurre en el castillo?- le pregunto a un soldado que salía corriendo del castillo junto con algunos mas

-Capitana ella ha vuelto-

-Quien ha vuelto- le pregunto pero su respuesta fue apaciguada cuando vio salir del castillo a cierta mujer que emanaba un aura oscura de sus manos tenia, alas y una armadura completamente oscura, conocida como el terror de la media noche, la reina de las pesadillas - Nightmare Moon… soldados evacuen a los civiles- les dijo a los soldados que se encontraban cerca de ella –Ustedes ayúdenme contra ella- le dijo a algunos soldados que venían llegando –Y ustedes chicas… váyanse con los demás, Twilight llévalas a salvo afuera de la ciudad, contacta con la princesa Cadence y si es posible con la princesa Celestia-

-No… no voy a dejarte aquí con ella te voy a ayudar-

-Twilight, soy la capitana de la guardia real mi trabajo es protegerte a ti y al resto, si te pongo en peligro no me lo perdonare asique por favor vete- le suplico Sunset

-De acuerdo… y Sunset… cuídate- le dijo Twilight mientras se iba con el resto

-Tú también Twilight- dijo en voz baja antes de que comenzaran a pelear contra Nightmare Moon, aunque ella no peleo sola ya que llamo a sus ponis nightmare

 _ **Fin de Flash Back…**_

-Aquel 4 de junio del 2026 con el regreso de Nightmare Moon y sus ejércitos de Shadowbolt y Nighmares empezó la guerra-

-No dijiste que todo empezó con la Emperatriz Oscura- dijo dudosa Twilight

-No, sigamos caminando y te seguiré contando- menciono mientras tomaban de nueva cuenta su camino al norte de Ponyville y al castillo de la Armonía – _La emperatriz fue lista, cuando regreso no tenía mucho poder pero si el suficiente para poder hacer un gran hechizo, "Cortep" creo que ya sabes de que te hablo… luego de que ella llego planeo la forma de conquistar este mundo una forma fue con la princesa Luna o más bien Nightmare Moon, la trajo de regreso y la ayudó en sus planes de conquista, Canterlot fue el principal objetivo junto con Celestia, pero ella después de la derrota que sufrió se fue a Ponyville junto contigo, tus amigas, Starlight y Trixie, ya que Moondancer no pudo seguir por el colapsó de un edificio y tuvo que tomar otra ruta, jamás llego con ustedes pero siempre creíste que estaba con vida pero en otra parte… cuando Cadence y Shining se enteraron del regreso de Nightmare sus tropas, las de Celestia y tuyas fueron a combatirla, estaban tan cerca de ganar pero en eso… la Emperatriz dio su segundo paso, su segunda fase de su plan, el imperio de Cristal con la resurrección de El Rey Sombra, revivió a Sombra y lo puso de su parte para su plan, el imperio fue conquistado por él, ya que ninguno de los gobernantes se encontraba y Flurry y Sunburst estaban en tu castillo… nadie lo pudo detener…-_ Se detuvo un momento para ver en donde estaban y después prosiguió- Desde aquí comienza la parte más fuerte _… Chrysalis regreso con su nuevo ejército, el cual logro aniquilar a todos o casi todos nuestros soldados en Canterlot, intentamos ayudar en la reconquista del imperio y perdimos mucho más que solo tierras… Discord estaba de nuestra parte… pero la horrible mente de la emperatriz lo corrompió de una manera tan grande que ahora se volvió en contra nuestra y ataco a sus amigos y su propia esposa y madre de su hijo… Celestia… libero a Tirek, que con su poder de absorber magia era un arma de doble filo pero la Emperatriz lo "persuadió" para que no atacara a ellos… la gran mayoría de unicornios y pegasos murieron por el… algo que a la tú de aquí le afecto mucho fue que tu amiga Trixie, la ex capitana de la guardia real Sunset y tu estudiante y amiga Starlight se aliaran a los villanos… ¿la razón?, solo sabemos que Trixie intento ayudarnos, uso el amuleto del alicornio el cual siempre lo mantuvo oculto de todos, lo utilizo con sabiduría para acabar con tropas de los villanos, pero su poder la corrompió por dentro y al final de una batalla Trixie nos atacó… tus demás amigas no tenemos sus versiones pero aseguramos que no fueron las mejores…_ \- Así fue como termino de contar Golden la primera parte de la historia y eso solo era el principio de lo peor.

Twilight no estaba en las mejores condiciones de recibir más información de la que ya ha recibido, toda esa información para ella fue como una bomba en su cerebro, no podía procesar todo tan rápido –Necesito recargarme un momento- dijo mientras se recargaba en algo que se encontraba cerca de un montón de ruinas y se ponía a pensar en lo que le había dicho Golden, ¿Todas mis amigas de Canterlot son las que en mi mundo alguna vez fueron mis enemigas?, ¿todas aquí ya tienen una descendencia y un trabajo mayor al de mi mundo?, ¿los villanos se aliaron para derrotar Equestria?... eran muchas de las preguntas que se hacía pero hay 3 preguntas que a ella más le interesa saber -Golden… ¿Dónde están las princesas? ¿Dónde están mis amigas? Y ¿Dónde está Spike y mi familia?-

Golden ahora no podía mentirle, de echo ni siquiera se atreva a mirarle a los ojos acerca de lo que acaba de preguntarle, pero tomando valor de no se sabe dónde le menciono primero lo de sus amigas –Si quieres saber 2 de tus amigas están como esclavas o prisioneras en dos reinos enemigos y tus otras tres amigas siguen luchando, pero creo que debes oír la historia para que entiendas esas respuestas… _Después de la derrota del Imperio de Cristal y con los ejércitos Equestres y el de Cristal muy bajos se formó el nuevo ejército comandado por ti… Los Armony… el ejército Armony se convirtió en una de los más grandes, los que quedaban de las tropas de cristal, Solares y Nocturnos se nos unieron; tus amigas se convirtieron en Generales, Coroneles, Mayor y Capitanas de los ejércitos y tú eras la líder de todo, yo estaba segundo al mando. Pero… fuimos perdiendo batalla tras batalla, hasta que un día capturaron a Applejack en un operativo de búsqueda y rescate en Appleloosa, Fluttershy fue la siguiente cuando fueron ella y su grupo fueron emboscados por Changelings y al final ella termino siendo capturada, Pinkie Pie le siguió luego de que recibiera un comunicado de que su hermana Marble la cual es una de las doctoras y también subteniente se encontraba atrapada en un pueblo del oeste de Equestria y rodeados por los ejércitos de Sunset, Maud la acompaño junto con otros más pero solo regresaron Marble, Maud y otros 3 más, Pinkie fue capturada ese día; Rarity fue la siguiente en la lista de captura, ella estaba en una misión de búsqueda, rescate y ejecución… su misión era entrar en el castillo de Canterlot, rescatar a todos los que tuvieran como prisioneros entre ellos a tus amigas de los calabozos y matar a Nightmare Moon o en otro caso hacerle sufrir matando a su hija Moonlight, se ofreció a ir sola, pero ese fue su error, al casi llegar al calabozo la encontraron y la retuvieron, se defendió como pudo pero fue inútil… Rainbow Dash fue la última en ser capturada, ella y Spike comandaron la que sería la batalla más grande de todas "La batalla de los 3 hermandades" se le conoció así porque los Dragones comandados por Spike y la reina Ember, soldados comandados por Rainbow y Griffins comandados por Gilda nos ayudaron a combatir contra Nightmare, estábamos ganando… pero por eso le llamo la guerra de las 3 hermandades y no fue solo porque tres especies combatieron juntas para intentar derrocar a Nightmare, es porque ella no estaba sola Sombra y Chrysalis le dieron apoyo con sus propias tropas, haciendo que las nuestras las acabaran en solo minutos, de los 500 dragones que fueron a pelear solo 70 regresaron y algunos muy heridos, de los 600 Griffins enviados murió un 70% y del otro 30% que sobrevivió la mitad estaba muy mal heridos, para nuestros soldados fue peor… mucho peor solo el 1% del ejercito enviado regreso con vida… y fueron enviados 3500 hombres y mujeres y solo un 1% regreso lo cual serian solo 35, Rainbow no regreso entre ellos, Ember de lo que nos contó en la batalla fue que ella perdió su ala izquierda por una lanza que fue disparada por Nightmare, Spike fue en su ayuda para poder irse, pero por la espalda llegaron tropas del ejército Shimer y lo rodeo apenas lograron escapar algunos pero Rainbow fue capturada-_ termino por decir Golden mientras veía a Twilight la cual se había adentrado mucho en sus pensamientos.

 _ **(**_ _En la mente de Twilight_ _ **)**_ Jamás pensé que mis amigas pelearan en una guerra tan atroz, pero están aquí luchando por la libertad al menos 3 de ellas, pero me sorprende que Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy pelearan ya que las conozco desde hace casi 16 años y sé que ellas prefieren evitar peleas y hacer felices a otros que tomar un arma y quitarle la vida a alguien… pero ahora el problema no solo es que los villanos reclamaron barias regiones de Equestria sino que también es estas partes la muerte y la desolación son lo más común de ver y hasta tal vez la mejor opción. Pero a pesar de saber todo esto presiento que todavía no hemos llegado a la peor parte, y temo saber cuan seria pero ¿Qué paso con los demás? Acaso la princesa Celestia está viva y sigue luchando junto con mis amigas, también mi cuñada y mi hermano… y lo más importante mi yo de aquí en donde se encuentra, si Ponyville está abandonado en donde estará ella y los demás.

Temo la respuesta… pero necesito saberla, necesito saber que no todo está perdido aquí y que al menos aún hay esperanza… no sé porque pienso tanto en esto si este mundo ni siquiera es de donde provengo pero… es tan igual que en el mío y siendo una princesa mi deber es actuar como una ante mi pueblo… por eso necesito saber que al menos no todo está perdido.

-Go… Golden… ¿Dónde están las princesas? Y ¿Dónde están mi familia y Spike?- le pregunto con cierta timidez y miedo, miedo a la verdad o al hecho de no saber qué será lo que salga de la boca de único protector

-No… no sé cómo decirte esto sin ser muy fuerte para ti… pero… Spike está muerto- al decir esas palabras fue como si se le callera el mundo encima a Twilight solo el haber dicho que su asistente #1, amigo desde potrilla y casi como si fuera su propio hijo lo había perdido aquí y que nunca más lo volvería a ver, estaba destrozada aún no había llorado pero sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse pero tomo algo de fuerza y pregunto

-En… ¿en dónde está el?-

-No puedo decir de manera poco irónica y demás triste que, tu estas recargada en su hueso pélvico- dijo Golden con cierta pesadez en su voz, pero Twilight se exalto al punto de dar un alarido ahogado, quitarse de donde se encontraba y querer observar con determinación el cuerpo de su difunto asistente pero lo que vio fue peor de lo que creía

Al llegar a verlo mejor su expresión paso de ser de asombro por la noticia a tristeza y horror, el cuerpo de Spike se encontraba casi en los huesos, se seguía viendo como el Spike que está en su mundo, solo algunas partes de este poseían carne y escamas, su cresta solo poseía unas cuantas escamas en su cabeza sostenidas por lo poco de piel que le quedaba en esa zona, pero algo muy notorio era una enorme abertura en el hueso esternón y que partía en dos partes algunas costillas y las vértebras torácicas en la espalda.

Golden se acercó lentamente hasta Twilight la cual callo de rodillas, llorando y viendo el cadáver de su amigo y asistente… se quedaron en silencio varios minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra, verse o hacer algo… hasta que Twilight hablo –Cuando… cuando fue que paso esto… cuando fue que murió Spike-

-El junto con los demás murió en combate, durante la batalla de las 3 hermandades… el ayudó a Rainbow a irse de ese lugar, se encontraban heridos ambos, Rainbow no tenía su ala y Spike ya tenía barias heridas de disparo y flechas, pero sus escamas lo protegieron en la huida, pero un lanzamiento por la espalda de una espada muy larga y afilada lo dejo sentenciado a morir así, lo que nos dijeron fue que a pesar de haberle clavado una espada el siguió tratando de ayudar a los demás a escapar u en el mejor de los casos ocultarse en algunos de los edificios y esperar lo mejor… lamentablemente este lugar fue su triste final- relato Golden sin acercarse a Twilight la cual empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo tomando un camino diferente a la ruta original –¡Twilight espera!- le grito mientras intentaba alcanzarla

Ella lo ignoro y siguió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían, hasta que en una esquina Golden logro alcanzarla y detenerla para tranquilizarla.

-Twilight te dije que lo que vieras aquí sería muy horrible, ya no estamos en el mundo que tú conoces- trato de explicarle pero ella solo seguía llorando hasta que se tranquilizo

-Sabía que ocurrieron cosas malas en este sitio… sabía desde el momento en que le disparé a ese lobo que este mundo me traería malos pesares… pero porque tuvo que ser el…- siguió llorando pero esta vez mucho menos

-Ninguno decide quien muere y quien vive, lamentablemente no es nuestra decisión y así las cosas deben ser-

Esas palabras lograron calmar un poco la afligida mente de Twilight, después de todo que pudo haber hecho ella para salvar a Spike posiblemente ella hubiera muerto o incluso ambos, después de pensar en eso trato de calmarse hasta que al fin lo logro, se separó poco a poco de Golden hasta que se miraron frente a frente, después de eso siguieron con su curso hacia su objetivo programado.

Hasta que Twilight recordó que no le había preguntado sobre los demás

-Golden… que paso con mi familia y con las princesas-

-Twilight… si te digo lo que paso posiblemente ocurra lo mismo que hace un momento atrás, no quiero volver a verte llorar-

-Prometo que no será así, lo juro- le dijo con esperanza de aceptar que le diga, después de todo que más podría ponerla peor

-Está bien pero te lo advertí… _tu familia Twilight salió de Canterlot después del ataque de Nightmare Moon, y se refugiaron en el Imperio de Cristal, Celestia ordeno un reclutamiento masivo y como tu padre era anteriormente capitán de la guardia real fue uno de los primeros en ser elegido para regresar… durante casi los últimos enfrentamientos que se izó contra Nightmare antes del regreso de Sombra tu padre murió y tu madre junto con muchos más falleció bajo las ordenes de los soldados de Sombra…_ \- se detuvo un momento para solo mirar al frente y caminar asía donde seria revelada más información… información poco alentadora – _Tu hermano murió en el intento de reconquista del Imperio de Cristal… Cadence también murió, pero ella sufrió mucho, ella fue capturada en el imperio y sombra la sentencio a muerte siendo atravesada por sus cristales negros… un cristal a la vez… y lentamente_ \- dijo mientras señalaba una estatua de Cadence a tamaño real con un vestido de gala en la cual estaba escrito debajo en una placa "En memoria de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, amada madre y esposa, que su legado de lucha permanezca con sus súbditos y su descendencia" – _Luna fue sacada de Nightmare Moon posteriormente de la muerte de Cadence y fue enviada al imperio de cristal donde el Rey Sombra la mantuvo como su esclava y como su juguete sexual, hasta que un día Luna se enteró que estaba embarazada del Rey Sombra… cuando nació su hija se apegó a ella, pero la niña poseía rastros de magia oscura, por lo que utilizando fragmentos del corazón de cristal que sobrevivieron de la destrucción del mismo, la purifico al mismo tiempo hizo que su proceso de crecimiento fuera más acelerado… temporalmente, pero el haber hecho eso el Rey Sobra se enteró, la torturo y al día siguiente el, Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon… la mataron enfrente de Celestia cuando ella la iba a liberar con un pequeño ejército_ \- dijo mientras ahora señalaba la segunda estatua de tamaño real de Luna igual vestida igual que Cadence con otra placa "En memoria de la Princesa Luna gran hermana, madre y un alma bondadosa de Equestria, que siempre cuidara nuestros sueños y esperanzas" – _La última fue Celestia, después de la muerte de Luna ella perdió todo sentido común y se volvió muy rencorosa con los que mataron a su hermana, en especial contra Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon las cuales intento derrocar en más de una ocasión, inclusive ella sola, pero cometió un error fatal… ataco a el imperio que ahora dominaba Chrysalis y mato a su hija y una parte pequeña de su ejército de Changelings y también intento atacar el castillo de Canterlot y casi mata a la hija menor de Nightmare Moon, lo cual causo la ira de estas dos villanas y por consecuencia provocó su muerte… ella falleció en las afueras de Canterlot en lo que ahora es un pueblo de comercio, Chrysalis fue la que la mato con una espada, pero fue Nightmare que le dio el tiro de gracia… su placa en la estatua son sus últimas palabras_ "En memoria de la princesa Celestia amada hermana, esposa y madre, sus últimas palabras son historia de Equestria: _Mientras todavía haya un solo equestriano que busque la libertad y la justicia, Equestria prevalecerá y renacerá de las cenizas como los fénix"_ \- fue lo último que dijo mientras contemplaban la estatua de Celestia

En la mente de ambos se iban y venían recuerdos de cada una de las tres princesas, a sabiendas que en realidad no las conocían del todo bien en este mundo, el simple hecho de señalar su muerte es más que suficiente para sentir empatía por lo sucedido.

Siguieron en silencio por solo unos minutos luego Twilight hablo.

-Y… que paso con…-

-¿Qué paso contigo?- dijo terminando lo que creyó que dirá, ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Golden solo dio un suspiro y su mirada pasa de una de pensante a una triste –Celestia murió solo 2 años y 3 meses después de la llegada de Nightmare Moon, en cuanto murió tú… o mejor dicho la Twilight de este mundo asumió el cargo de la mandataria de los rebeldes, y al ser la única "alicornio" mayor por consecuencia la última princesa oficial… pero 2 años después cuando terminaron de capturar a la última de los ex-elementos de la armonía mandaron un comunicado que tenía a Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie en Canterlot y que si no te rendías y te presentabas ante ellos todas tus amigas morirían de forma horrible… yo intente detenerte, pero solo me decía que era su culpa que debió haber ido a todas esas batallas y no sus amigas, al día siguiente no la encontramos sino hasta que un equipo pequeño de soldados y yo la fuimos a buscar y la encontramos peleando con todos los villanos en el mismo punto, nos encontrábamos a la mitad del camino de Canterlot… y la estaban acabando, las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Chrysalis y Nightmare, los poderes oscuros de Sombra y Trixie y las cantidades de rayos y golpes mágicos de los demás la estaban haciendo pedazos… hasta que su espada se rompió y termino en el suelo sin poder levantarse… ese día la última de las princesas había caído… al día siguiente fue tu sentencia…- se detiene un momento al igual que su andar para mirar un podio colocado en medio de la calle; levantando la mirada lentamente hasta mirar lo más alto de aquel podio. Twilight hizo lo mismo volteando igual que como lo había hecho Golden y el escenario que vio dejaría a todo aquel que lo viera con una expresión de horror… frente a ambos se encontraba el cuerpo colgando de una soga en su cuello la líder de la resistencia Equestriana Twilight Sparkle, la cual no era la misma en todo aspecto y sentido… la Twilight que se encontraba colgando ahí no poseía los colores brillantes que solía poseer su piel, algunos huesos estaban tan rotos que inclusive la atravesaron y se veían solo un poco, y los huesos que no salían del cuerpo se denotaban que estaban rotos por la cantidad de hemorragias internas que se denotaban por los coágulos de sangre bajo su piel, enormes cantidades de moretones y cortadas algunas parecen haber sido hechas con materiales diseñados para desgarrar, no poseía una de sus halas, se la habían arrancado al igual que uno de sus ojos y su manos fueron cortadas y suturadas –Su sentencia… la mayor tortura impuesta y la muerte en la horca-

-Que horrible manera de morir a manos de esos villanos y pensar que creí que no podían hacer algo tan terrible- fue lo que dijo Twilight mientras intentaba no horrorizarse más por la escena que tanto triste es algo repugnante

-Pero lo peor de todo es que… ellos no fueron los que te colgaron, fue alguien más- mención Golden mientras se acercaba más al podio

-Como que no fueron ellos, entonces ¿quién fue?- le pregunto

-Creo que no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para decirte eso- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia solo con su cabeza al cuerpo de la princesa Twilight a lo que Twilight hizo lo mismo –Es triste el cómo se ve, y aún más el hecho de que no podamos hacer algo más por ella, Nightmare y la Emperatriz colocaron un par de hechizos en su cuerpo: el primero es que ninguna persona o ser puede tocarlo para darle la sepultura que merece y el segundo es que su cuerpo está cubierto con magia por lo que no se ha descompuesto en estos años aquí fuera, por eso sebe como el día en que fue colgada-

Twilight ya no savia que pensar de este mundo, anoche Golden le avía dicho que podía haber una oportunidad de volver y en la mañana que nada era como parecía, tal parece ser que tenía razón con lo último… en su mente rondaba esa voz que le decía que tenía que ayudar a los demás que a pesar de no ser una humana 100% y que ese mundo no era su hogar debe hacer algo como lo ha intentado Golden, después de todo es una princesa de Equestria su deber es ayudar y proteger a su súbditos. Pero para eso necesitaba ayuda y savia a quien pedírsela

-Creo que hay que seguir avanzando el castillo está a solo 3 cuadras- dijo Golden mientras caminaban con rumbo nuevamente al castillo, pero en su mente divagaba en algunos pensamientos con respecto a todo lo que dijo desde que salieron de aquel sótano.

Después de un rato por fin llegaron al castillo el cual seguía como antes solo que algo abandonado y polvoriento. Dejaron las cosas en la recepción de la entrada hay mismo Golden decidió hablar lo que estuvo pensando hace un momento.

-Twilight…- esta lo miro a ver a los ojos –Ya te conté una parte grande del pasado, viste el presente en el que estamos… y ahora… yo te pido que me ayudes a escribir el futuro- esas palabras dejaron extrañada a Twilight hasta que Golden se fue a un librero pequeño y saco un libro que se veía casi nuevo –Como te mencione antes de partir existe una forma de que vuelvas a tu mundo, existe otro pergamino mágico, son cuatro en total tres fueros gastados, pero uno se encuentra dividido en varios fragmentos y cada villano de Equestria posee uno, si quieres que te regrese a tu mundo, necesitare tu ayuda-

-¿Cómo que mi ayuda? en que- le pregunto muy confundida

-Como te lo dije, la Twilight de este mundo falleció hace casi 6 años, dejando detrás de sí un ejército el cual a pesar de mis esfuerzos no he logrado lo que tú de aquí pudo hacer… unirnos como un reino…- del libro saco lo que parecía ser una medalla la cual tenía la forma de la cutie mark de Twilight solo que esta poseía unas alas a los costado y era de color violeta con dorado –La Twilight de este mundo reunió a diferentes personas y especies para salvar a Equestria de la destrucción… quiero que me ayudes y tomes su lugar- le entrego la medalla poniéndosela en su mano –Si derrocamos a los villanos, podemos recuperar los fragmentos del pergamino y hacer que vuelvas a tu mundo, al igual que liberaremos a este… así que, qué me dices Twilight, yo aceptaré la respuesta que me des- le dijo para después solo seguir mirándola y esperar su respuesta

Twilight solo coloco en su pecho la medalla la observo un momento y después con voz firme dijo –Acepto tomar el cargo-

-Entonces la saludo Princesa Twilight Sparkle y General de las fuerzas Rebeldes de Equestria, los Armony-

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 próximamente…**


	4. Capítulo 4: Un Mal Día

**Muy buenas a todos gente bonita espero que estén bien, quería subir este capítulo desde hace barias semanas atrás, pero como me fui de vacaciones, algunos trabajos en casa y con mis clases en deportes y entrenamientos, no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir el final de este capítulo, pero por fin lo tengo y además quería informar que muy pronto subiré un fanfic de estilo EG que se basara principalmente en el humor. Pero ya no interrumpo más y al capítulo.**

 _ **Nota: desde este capítulo y los próximos serán un poco más subidos de tono con eso me refiero a lenguaje explicito, lemons, y cosas sangrientas.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

 _ **Un Mal Día**_

Después de haberle entregado la medalla a Twilight y el haber aceptado tomar el cargo solo faltaba una cosa.

-Muy bien Twilight así que ahora hay que continuar- dijo Golden asiendo que Twilight se confundiera

-¿Cómo que continuar?- le pregunto muy confundida

-No creíste enserio que con solo una medalla y el haber aceptado el cargo de General de las fuerzas Armony salvaríamos al mundo ¿O sí?, hay mucho que hacer, entre ello algo más para lo que requiero tu ayuda- dijo mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso del castillo y Twilight siguiéndole detrás aun confundida

Twilight siguió a Golden por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación en específico donde entraron y Twilight se quedó en duda.

-Golden… ¿Qué hacemos en mi habitación del castillo?- le pregunto con ciertas dudas

-Te voy a enseñar algo que te va a encantar- le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama

Totalmente sonrojada –Hee… que… ¿qué clase de cosa?- le pregunto

-Esta- al momento que jalo una palanca que estaba detrás el respaldo de la cama mostrando que en el librero se abría una parte dejando ver una caja fuerte –Creo que recordaras esta caja ¿o no?-

-Aaaa… si esa… claro que la reconozco jeje- dijo sintiéndose avergonzada por haber malinterpretado las cosas

-Sí, esta caja fuerte tu… o mejor dicho la tú de este mundo puso aquí dentro algunos objetos personales de ella, pero también puso un cuaderno de dibujos en los cuales había planos para futuros proyectos de construcción de armas, trajes, algunas modificaciones de vehículos y hasta nuevos, pero a no ser que podamos sacarlos sin romper nada de lo que está dentro y sin romper la misma caja fuerte, o hay forma de abrirla- menciono mientras intentaba forzarla en un intento inútil de abrirla

-Y ¿porque no pudiste abrirla con tu magia? si tienes el poder más superior que un alicornio- le pregunto extrañada Twilight

-La razón es que, está protegido por un poder mágico del tamaño de un alicornio y solo lo puede abrir el dueño original… eso y el hecho de que la única forma de que pudiera abrirlo sería rompiéndolo, el cuaderno de planos se salvaría… tal vez, pero hay cosas de la Twilight de este mundo que es tal vez lo último que dejo en vida y que no quiero destruir- menciono con cierto pesar en la última parte –Así que ¿crees poder abrirla?-

-Claro… espero y pensemos en la misma combinación- se acercó a la primera cerradura de la caja y empezó a mover la rueda del cerrojo -7… 1… 5… 1… y 6- después de eso se escuchó los 5 tics y prosiguió a abrir el segundo cerrojo colocando por encima su dedo y pasando su magia para que la detectara se escuchó otro tic posteriormente y los cerrojos se contrajeron -Creo que ya es todo- después giro la manilla dejando ver el interior

-Tal parece que pensaron en la misma combinación- menciono Golden mientras se acercaba a sacar uno de los libros que estaban dentro, mientras que Twilight revisaba todo el resto del contenido hasta encontrar algo que llamo su atención.

-Aquí está todo lo que necesitamos… los planos originales del muro, las armas, las armaduras… Twilight- se detuvo un momento para ver qué era lo que tenía distraída a la nombrada

-Golden escucha esto… " _Hoy será mi última noche aquí en Ponyville… ya que el día de mañana no amaneceré aquí en la base… posiblemente ni siquiera en este mundo…_

 _ **Flash Back…**_

Vemos a Twilight sentada frente a un escritorio con solo la llama de una vela iluminando aquella habitación lúgubre, al fondo se encontraba una armadura de metal junto con su uniforme de General y una espada colgando de un cinturón en la espera de su dueña. Y ella se encontraba escribiendo en su diario su última anotación.

 _-… como me he sabido, el día de ayer recibí un comunicado de Nightmare Moon en el cual anunciaba que si no me entregaba ante todos los villanos, matarían a mis amigas… yo las metí en esto y por tanto debo sacarlas, son mis amigas y daría todo por ellas… es por esa razón que iré…-_ después de seguir escribiendo se acercó a su armadura para ponérsela

-… _Los soldados de esta base no me permitirían hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer, en especial Golden, es por esa razón que saldré en la noche… dejo en manos de Golden el destino del ejercito Armony… no piensen buscarme ya que no me lograran encontrar, posiblemente tal vez cuando lean esto ya abre muerto varios días, meses o hasta años atrás…esto es muy difícil para mí, pero si esto es lo último que quedara de mi además de mi hija… solo quiero que sepan que los amo a todos y que los extrañare…-_ puso el diario en su caja fuerte y se acercó al balcón de su habitación y antes de irse volando a donde debía se quedó mirando su habitación y en especial un par de fotos en la mesita de noche –Adiós a todos-… y se fue volando para no volver

 _ **Fin del Flash Back…**_

Cuando Twilight y Golden terminaron de leer el diario en ambos se denotaba tristeza pero más en Golden al igual que cierta ira por alguna razón.

-Es triste la forma en como termino la Twilight de este mundo- menciona Twilight cerrando el diario

-Sí, _pero el por quien lo hizo no valió nada-_ dijo lo último casi susurrando pero lo suficiente como para que lo escuchara ligeramente Twilight

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Ho nada… lo que si me aclaro las dudas es el cómo escapo, siempre pensamos que la habían secuestrado y la obligaron a pelear contra ellos como un juego… ahora veo que me equivoque y que no fue así, que se decidió entregar por todos nosotros… cuando la vi morir colgada, savia que a pesar que el siguiente al mando era yo, nada sería igual ya que ella se llevó una parte de nosotros con ella- menciono Golden casi divagando

-Golden hay algo que te quería preguntar, ¿cómo sabes todo lo que ha ocurrido en este mundo si cuando llegaste no savias que liberaste a la emperatriz?-

-Bueno cuando llegue aquí no lo savia pero tenía una cuartada, había colocado información falsa en mis expedientes por lo que dije que yo era sub capitán de la guardia real, ya con eso resuelto solo me quedo investigar y una cosa llevo a la otra, te conocí y el resto es historia-

-Bueno eso me resuelve una duda pero tengo otras, en el escrito y con lo que mencionaste cuando veníamos para el castillo; la primera, me dijiste que mi yo de aquí murió colgada pero que los villanos no fueron los que jalaron la palanca hacia mi muerte, entonces ¿quién fue el que lo hizo?- menciono dejando a Golden muy nervioso y a la vez decaído pero savia que tarde o temprano le preguntaría o se enteraría por su cuenta y era mejor que lo supiera… pero no en ese momento

-Creo que mereces saber la verdad acerca de cómo moriste en especial porque lo necesitaras saber en cuanto tengamos que actuar… pero no será en este momento, tal vez después Twilight… en otro lugar y en otra hora ya que el decírtelo en este momento arruinaría un poco este buen ambiente-

Twilight se estaba poniendo más nerviosa por el hecho de que no savia por qué le ocultaba tanto la verdad Golden, pero lo único que podía hacer es ser paciente y hacer su segunda pregunta

-Bueno si tú lo dices… ¿pero responderás a mi segunda pregunta?- le dijo con cierta duda

-Si no me dices cual es, como abre de responder- le respondió Golden con cierta gracia

-Si jeje… mi otra duda es que en el diario dice y sito _"pero si esto es lo último que quedara de mí además de_ _ **mi hija**_ _… solo quiero que sepan que los amo a todos y que los extrañare…"-_ dijo mientras volvía a leer la parte final del libro –Eso quiere decir que yo en este mundo tengo…-

-Una hija, si, si tienes. Linda niña, aunque tan niña ya no es, ya es toda una joven que sabe cómo defenderse y como defender al que no puede, aunque no ha sido la misma desde tu muerte se ha vuelto un poco seria, apartada y muy cerrada con los demás pero su espíritu de lucha sigue igual que como al principio- dijo Golden el cual empezó a beber un trago de su botella

-Y quien es su padre… acaso eres tu- en cuanto dijo eso ella sin pensarlo se sonrojo ligeramente al imaginárselo y Golden escupió la bebida

-No… no soy yo…, su padre tal vez ya lo hayas conocido, era un pegaso de la guardia real del imperio de cristal-

-¡FLASH SENTRY!- grito con mucha sorpresa

-Oye estoy a tu lado no tienes que gritar, y si él es el padre de tu hija, te casaste con él hace casi 20 años y tiempo después tuvieron una hija… pero 9 años después inicio la guerra y bueno… para ella fue _adáptate o muere_ -

-Y… ¿Cómo se llama y en dónde está?-

-En estos momentos en alguna base menor junto a su padre… y su nombre es Skyling… Skyling Sparkle- dijo Golden mientras le enseñaba una foto en la que se podía ver a Twilight, Flash y Skyling como una bebe

-Es muy linda- menciono Twilight mirando la foto

-Se parece a ti- en cuanto lo dijo se sonrojo ligeramente y volteó a otro lado –En aspecto y sentido… no lo mal entiendas- a lo que Twilight solo dio una ligera risilla –Bueno el tiempo es dinero y el dinero en estos tiempos no se desperdicia, hoy inicia la fase más importante para ti Twilight… tu entrenamiento básico- empezó a caminar con rumbo a la puerta cargando consigo el libro de apuntes y con Twilight siguiéndole por detrás cargando el diario.

Se encontraban ahora en uno de los salones del castillo, precisamente el del mapa para poder hablar el siguiente punto del día

-Bien Twilight, antes de que te adentres en este mundo creo que debo darte unas lecciones… lo básico historia, armamento, tecnología, geografía e información de algunas cabecillas, ¿echo?- hablo Golden sentándose en el antiguo trono de Rainbow y Twilight en el suyo –Bien como sabrás Equestria fue dividida y repartida entre los villanos, son 8 nuevas naciones: _**Las Colmenas de Chrysalis, El Imperio Darkan del Rey Sombra, Thánatos de Tirek, Theratos de Discord, Nueva Noche Eterna de Nightmare Moon, La Unión Lulamoon de Trixie, El Imperio Nacionalista Glimmer de Starlight y El Reino de Shimm de Sunset**_ … en los cuales ocupan un gran territorio, las Sirenas y los _Wendigos no tienen determinados un territorio pero por obviedad a las Sirenas les gusta estar más por las costas en especial las del Oeste y a los Wendigos las zonas más al norte. Chrysalis ocupa toda la zona del Everfree, Dodge City y algunas aldeas pequeñas; Sombra domina el Imperio de Cristal, 3 pequeñas ciudades y a Cloudsdale o bueno la mitad de este; Tirek tiene en su dominio solo aldeas y pueblos pequeños como Hollow Shades y la antigua villa de Starlight; Discord controla Apple Loosa principal productor alimenticio de Equestria; Trixie domina toda la zona Este de Equestria tomando las ciudades de Manehattan, Filly Delphia, Baltimare, etc.; Starlight la mitad de la zona Oeste junto con Sunset ella domina a Vanhoover, Smokey Mountains y el mar del norte de Luna y Sunset tiene al mar del sur de Luna y Las Pegasus solo los creadores saben por qué, y ¿adivinas quien se quedó con Canterlot?.- dijo cada parte señalando en el mapa en el cual se podían ver las fronteras de cada uno de los nuevos reinos y naciones._

-¿Y qué parte ocupamos nosotros?-

-Es chistoso que lo digas ya que no ocupamos ninguno… Ponyville es de todas las naciones y al mismo tiempo de nadie nosotros estamos aquí solo porque no tenemos otra base más grande, por suerte Ponyville cuenta con una ventaja, la visibilidad, por parte de los reinos más cercanos que son el de Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon no pueden ver la base por la razón del campo de visión, eso y además el sonido se pierde rápido por lo que hasta una explosión no se oiría a no más de 5 kilómetros de aquí- siguió comentando pero esta vez se puso de pie y camino a una habitación para traer algo mientras dejaba a Twilight pensar en lo que dijo

-Creo que ya comprendo un poco mejor la situación y por qué dices que Ponyville no es de nadie y es de todos… ¿es porque es la frontera que une a los 8 reinos es declara zona neutra?- comento Twilight haciendo énfasis en lo antes ya dicho

-Exacto es por eso que tu habías decidido que aquí sería un buen lugar para hacer la base, y lo pensaste desde antes de que se apoderaran de esas regiones- dijo mientras aún estaba en otra habitación hasta que salió con algo cubierto con una manta roja –Esta es otra cosa que deberías de saber y es que la tecnología avanzo mucho durante la guerra, al principio solo era con espadas, hachas de combate, arcos y ballestas, después evolucionamos con las llave de chispa solo en pistolas como las que hay en tu mundo, pero aquí- le mostro lo que estaba envuelto en la manta y eran una serie de diferentes armas la primera una pistola Luger, una Colt 1911, un fusil Springfield M1903, una escopeta Winchester 1897, un par de granadas de mano y una Derringer -la tecnología se abrió, muchas de estas armas las fabricamos nosotros mismos pero el Springfield lo pedimos a una nación pequeña que nos las fabricaran pero cuando Chrysalis se expandió la fábrica que estaba en Equestria paso a ser de ella y bueno y la pistola Luger la creo el Imperio Nacionalista Glimmer por lo que no hay mucho en superioridad en armamento nuestro… podía decirse que hasta nos superan- después de eso le dejo a su antojo a Twilight que tomara las armas y las inspeccionara mientras el busca algunas cosa en el misma manta en un bolsillo oculto –Pero no fue lo único que hicimos sino también algunos transportes mejorados observa- mientras le pasaba una serie de imágenes –Lo que estás viendo son algunas modificaciones hechas por lo mejor de nuestros científicos e ingenieros, sé que Equestria se prohibieron los tanque Mark I por cuestiones de que jamás los han necesitado pero antes de morir Celestia lo revocó y fueron puestos en combate el 15 de septiembre del 2027, los navíos en los océanos del Este y el Oeste se estaban reforzando para los grandes combates en altamar y los pegasos en especial los wonderbolts nos apoyaban en los combates aéreos… pero ahora todo puede cambiar gracias a estos- le mostro los planos del libro que sacaron recientemente

-Y que son exactamente… ¿trajes y vehículos?- pregunto mientras los seguía observando con determinación

-Algo así, son armaduras de un material más duro que el acero pero aun no resolvíamos el problema del peso, estos de aquí son trajes de vuelo veloz los diseñamos para que los pegasos fueran más veloces en el aire, a pesar de que existen los aviones hay algunos que todavía prefieren usar sus alas, pero aún son muy peligrosos ya que no se han resuelto los problemas con respecto a romper el viento y evitar la desestabilización y eso en una lluvia de balas es mortal, y así te puedo decir algunas más pero algunos no los pudimos poner en práctica por cuestiones de mano de obra, personal y alguien quien lo probara…- así Golden le siguió contando a Twilight algunas cosas ventajosas y desventajosas de algunos vehículos y armas que aparecían en los planos.

 **Cinco minutos después**

-¿Entonces ya comprendiste un poco más las cosas?- le pregunto Golden mientras cargaba el fusil

-Algo… comprendo lo de la nueva industria armamentista y el cómo funciona, sigo confundía con lo de esas cosas que llamas aviones, pero no me explico porque si era tan difícil acabar con los villanos con armas porque no usaron a los elementos otra vez-

-Porque los destruyeron, bueno más bien la Emperatriz ya que sabía que sería lo único que los podía detener, pero eso es punto y aparte, lo importante es que la clase de interior ha acabado y comienza la clase de campo, en sentido figurado ya que estamos dentro del castillo- después de decir eso le entrego el fusil a Twilight

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?- pregunto confundida

-Ves esas 2 latas de allá al fondo… quiero que le dispares a una, recargues el arma y derribes la segunda- le entrego dos bala –Cuando dispares solo jala el cerrojo y coloca la segunda bala dentro de esta-

-De acuerdo- cargo el fusil como le había explicado y coloco el arma enfrente de ella para apuntar

-No hagas eso, si colocas la culata frente a tu cara la patada que da al disparar ara que te rompas la nariz y los dientes, coloca la culata recargada en tu hombro y pon un ojo en la mira cuando vayas a disparar- le explico y Twilight prosiguió a seguir los paso y dispara pero al hacerlo no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para sostener esa arma que jamás había disparado, he hizo que el fusil la empujara al piso y la bala le diera a una ventana –Esto ira para largo- lo dijo con mucha frustración.

* * *

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO**_

En una de las secciones de las viejas vías del tren, a una gran distancia de Ponyville, se encontraban 3 ponis intentando reparar un ferrocarril el cual estaba detenido en las vías con varios vagones puestos.

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunto un hombre con cabello azul rey, sus ojos eran color avellana llevaba puesto un uniforme militar color azul turquesa con bordes blanco

-Terminaríamos más rápido si ayudara- dijo uno de los maquinistas que estaba reparando el tren, que tenía un overol azul con camisa amarilla

-Él tiene razón, si quiere que su envió llegue al Imperio Glimmer, ayude y no solo observe-dijo el otro maquinista que llevaba una camisa gris y un pantalón marrón

-No tengo por qué hacer eso, su maldito tren fue el que se averió, no mi carga. Además yo page por este tren para el envío de mi mandataria, así que merezco saber qué es lo que paso- dijo el uniformado mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Lo que paso fue que la tubería que conducía el agua a la caldera se rompió, apenas pudimos detener la pérdida del agua… pero no durara- dijo el maquinista con overol

-¿Y que se hará entonces?- pregunto el militar

-Hay una vieja estación de tren, en el pueblo abandonado de Ponyville, con suerte encontraremos un repuesto entre los obsoletos trenes- dijo el maquinista del overol

-Está bien y cuanto creen que tardaremos en llegar allá-

-Es difícil saber… tal vez unas cuantas horas- mencionó el segundo maquinista apretando un tuvo con una llave mientras su compañero sostenía el mismo, hasta que al fondo noto como una mujer joven que estaba en una carreta jalada por un caballo pasaba junto al bosque que estaba a lo lejos

-¿Quién será esa?- le pregunto a su compañero

La conversación no paso desapercibida para el militar el cual saco unos binoculares y observo que la mujer era joven de unos 30 o 35 años que llevaba una carga en la careta cubierta por una lona –No es de por la zona, ya que no tiene ningún distintivo de ser una habitante de algún reino, seguramente alguna comerciante ambulante- menciono el militar –Creo que se dirige a aquel pueblo que mencionaron… pero atravesará el bosque, esa es zona de Changerlings-

-Le será una amenaza- le pregunto el maquinista

-No, no mientras no se acerque al tren… y ustedes sigan con lo suyo, no les pago para holgazanear-

-¡Usted no nos ha pagado!-

-Y no les pagare si no se apuran- después de decir eso volvió a subir al tren y serró la puerta, pero no alcanzó a oír lo que le dijeron - _Idiota_ -

Mientras tanto en el castillo, las cosas… no iban tan bien. Ya que Golden estaba con una cara que lo decía todo y esa era una _No puede ser,_ ya que Twilight llevaba practicando puntería desde hace 30 minutos y en más de una ocasión el arma disparaba hacia ellos.

-Twilight…- decía Golden mientras intentaba hacerse escuchar –Twilightt…- pero no lo oía por los disparos que seguía fallando- ¡TWILIGHT!-

-¿Si?- le pregunto con una ligera sordera

-Se acabó tu entrenamiento de puntería-

-Ho, y como lo ice-

-Pues de una calificación del 1 al 10… te doy un -3 o -4- le dijo con un tono sarcástico

-Y ¿porque? ice lo que me dijiste-

-Veamos por qué tan baja calificación… tal vez por el hecho que te pedí que le dieras a dos simples latas y en vez de eso le diste a todo menos a ellas- ya que literalmente le había disparado a todo a las ventanas, a los pilares, al piso y hasta el techo, pero ninguna le dio a las latas

-Bueno es mi primera vez con este tipo de armas, debo de practicar más- dijo Twilight mientras todavía tenía en sus manos la escopeta

-Yo creo que necesitas más que solo "practicar más", además no creo que eso sea posible- dijo Golden mientras le quitaba la escopeta de las manos

-Y eso ¿Por qué?-

-Porque te acabaste todas las municiones que había, ya solo quedan unas cuantas-

-Ho, lo siento, pero es que me emocionó la sensación del disparo, el poder de esas armas fue tan impresionante que quería más y más y… creo que me excedí un poquito jeje-

Golden lo único que pudo hacer es suspirar, mirar a Twilight y decirle que la siga

-Bueno ya que te acabaste casi toda la munición, hay que salir a buscar más- dijo mientras se colocaba su mochila y le pasaba otra a Twilight

-Espera como que buscar, ¿que no tienes más por el castillo?-

-No de echo casi no tengo cosas en el castillo tengo que salir a buscarlas en algunas casas y antiguas tiendas que dejamos por aquí, pero de paso me ayudaras a ayudarte con la segunda fase de tu entrenamiento-

-Y cuál es esa- pregunto dudosa

-Ejercicio, ya no solo me ayudaras a conseguir suministros sino que también a reconstruir y quitar trozos caídos del muro que protege Ponyville- luego de eso le indico que le siguiera a una mesa y le mostro unas armas - Magnum 500 S&W-

-Nada mal- Twilight estaba a punto de tomar el arma hasta que

-Derringer- y fue la que Golden le dio

-No, no espera, tú con un revolver 500 no sé qué y yo con esta cosa- dijo Twilight mientras ligeramente le apuntaba haciendo que Golden se asustara y quitara la punta y se fuera por la puerta principal –Esta porquería se va a romper-

Ya afuera, los dos decidieron ir al suroeste a un pequeño campamento de vigilancia abandonado que Golden conocía y ya por la zona encontrar algún alimento en las casas, solo teniendo cuidado de no moverse mucho dentro de las construcciones casi destruidas, pero el trabajo no termino hay ya que Golden le decía a Twilight que le ayudara en quitar todos los escombros que encontraran pertenecientes al muro.

 _ **Después de 20 minutos…**_

-Creo que esos fueron todos los trozos que había por esta zona- dijo Golden mientras se restiraba los brazos y tomaba su mochila

-¿Solo los de esta zona?, cuanto del muro se rompió-

-Bueno, el muro está en forma cemi circular y gracias a explosiones y caídas de buenos soldados sobre estos casi una cuarta parte del muro- al decir esa frase Twilight solo dio un gran suspiro, posteriormente tomo su mochila y empezó a seguir a Golden

Avanzaron barias calles en ese tramo tuvieron una conversación principalmente informativa acerca de todo lo que ocurre con este mundo.

-Asique en este mundo todos los que conocí se ven como nosotros- le dijo Twilight mientras daban vuelta a una esquina

-En parte si y es fácil reconocer a un "pegaso", pero a un humano "terrestre" y un "unicornio" no es fácil saber la mejor forma de saberlo es mirar sus manos si desprenden un brillo son portadores de magia- le explicaba Golden acerca de las fortalezas de los humanos de este mundo –Pero te tengo que decir esto, si quieres que hagan sufrir a alguien di que es un portador de magia en los terrenos de Nightmare Mooon o Sombra y tal vez no volverás a ver a esa persona…-

De un momento a otro estaban a solo metros de la entrada al castillo, cuando Golden mira a sus espaldas nota como se acerca una carreta jalada por un caballo y por una conductora la cual vestía con unos jean vaqueros algo gastados, una camias manga corta verde con detalles cuadrados, botas vaqueras café y un moño rosado en la parte bala de su cabellos

-Twilight rápido escóndete y no hagas ruido- le dijo inmediatamente mientras la empujaba a unos arbustos

-Pero porque, quien es aquella persona-

-Es una vieja amiga, pero ella al igual que para el resto del mundo estas muerta y no creo que sea adecuado que te viera, al menos por ahora- después de eso se alejó y empezó a caminar asía la carreta

-Como has estado Golden, hace un buen tiempo que no vengo por estos lares- menciono la mujer mientras bajaba de la careta

-Si no es fácil volver al lugar que te vio nacer y ahora verlo… así- dijo mientras movía los brazos señalando todo a su alrededor

-Si bueno… ¿vas a querer lo de siempre?- le pregunto mientras quitaba la lona de la carreta dejando ver una gran cantidad de manzanas, peras, fresas, zanahorias, tomates, etc.

-En esta ocasión el doble- a lo que la chica le pasó una bolsa llena de manzanas, peras y zanahorias

-Aquí tienes-

-Muchas gracias, por cierto si te interesa saber arregle algunos campos de cultivo de Sweet Apple Acres- le dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa y la ponía en su mochila

-Muchas gracias Golden no sé cómo agradecerte-

-Necesitare que me hagas un favor grande a futuro y con los muchos que me debes creo que bastará-

-Mientras no me perjudique, está bien por mí- cubrió nuevamente la careta y se preparaba para irse pero antes –Por cierto no me has pagado-

Golden lo único que hizo fue sacar una pequeña risilla –Y pensar que me lo darías gratis… cuanto va a hacer esta vez y en que pago-

-Serán 30 _Ritvias-_

 _-_ Que, ahora trabajas para los del "eje"- bromeo Golden a lo que ambos se rieron

-No pero se consigue más que con eso que con Bits- menciono mientras recibía lo que eran una especie de billetes

-Pero los Bits son mejores con Trixie y Starlight- dijo Golden mientras se acomodaba su mochila –Cuídate Blom-

-También tu Golden y no te metas en problemas y si ya los tienes no dudes en buscarme- dijo mientras empezaba a moverse con rumbo al sur de poniville

Después de que se alejara lo suficiente le hizo una señal a Twilight de que pudiera salir y continuar con rumbo al castillo… aunque las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Quién era ella?-

-Ya te lo había dicho, una vieja amiga tal vez te acuerde de ella, es Apple Blom- le dijo con tono tranquilo

-¡Ella era Apple Blom! Se ve muy… muy diferente a como la conozco parece que tiene 25 o 30- dijo de manera muy sorprendida

-En realidad tiene 35, pero se ve más joven de lo que parece- por fin llegaron al castillo y lo primero que hicieron fue dejar las cosas de los alimentos en las alacenas de la cocina –Por si te lo preguntas ella no vive en sweet apple acres, solo viene de paso a dejarme suministros y luego se va a otras partes, no vive con nadie ya que… bueno… su familia entera está atrapada en los dominios de Discort, ella y unos cuantos apenas lograron escapar, al menos con vida-

Después de la conversación poco llamativa se decidieron a comer algo ya que eran alrededor del mediodía y habían estado todo el día en recolección, pero de nuevo salió Twilight con preguntas.

-¿Cómo es que se conocieron Apple Blom y tú?-

-Pues fue cuando…- pero fue interrumpido

-¿Por qué ella no está con su familia?-

-Porque ellos están…-

-¿Por qué estaba montando a alguien de nuestra especie?-

-Es curioso, veras…-

-¿Qué eran esos papeles que le diste?, ¿volveremos a salir después de comer?, ¿seguiremos tratando de reparar el muro?, y si lo hacemos ¿cómo lo repararemos? Y…-pero ahora fue ella la interrumpida

-¡TWILIGHT!- le grito con desesperación– ¡Te contestare todo y más si te callas y dejas de hacer preguntas!- después de eso Twilight guardo silencio asustada ya que Golden le había gritado con la voz real de Canterlot –Muy bien ahora que si tengo palabra te lo diré, la conocí después de que se evacuara a todo civil de Ponyville que no quisiera pelear, ella se quedó aquí pero después fue enviada junto con Big Mac a Appeloosa, pero ahí los capturo Discord junto con todo el pueblo, ella y unos 20 más lograron escapar, solo 5 llegaron a acá con vida el resto se los llevo el desierto, es mercante ambulante ahora y con lo que le page se llaman _Ritvias,_ es un papel moneda, tiene más valor que los Bits pero son más difíciles de conseguir, por qué montaba un caballo es porque es un medio sencillo de transporte y tú también tendrás que usarlo te será "incomodo" pero te acostumbras… algún día y por lo del muro, si abra que repararlo el muro solo mide 2.50 metros de altura y gran parte de él es solo cercado de espinas o verjas de metal, no será nada complicado y el con que lo haremos… todavía me lo sigo preguntando- dijo dando por concluido la sesión de preguntas

Después de eso siguieron comiendo, pero de un momento a otro los dos se detuvieron cunado escucharon el sonido de un silbato.

-¿Siguen pasando trenes por estas vías?- dijo Twilight muy intrigada

-No, y creo saber que es, agarra tu arma vamos a la estación deprisa- tomo su mochila y su revolver para correr a la estación junto con Twilight

Al llegar a la estación vieron que era un tren que para Twilight le era impresionante, con diez ruedas por lado, su forma de cilindro y de ese color morado oscuro y negro, era algo que jama sabia visto, el mismo llevaba un total de 13 vagones todos serrados excepto el primero que era de pasajeros, del tren bajaron los dos maquinistas que inmediatamente empezaron a buscar algo en uno de los trenes volcados junto a las vías y después salió el hombre vestido de militar color turquesa.

-Es el general White Snow de la Unión Lulamoon, trabaja como tercero al mando de las ordenes de la "Princesa Trixie"-menciono Golden mientras se ocultaban detrás de unos contenedores de basura

-Y que es lo que harás-

-"Aras" dirás vamos a hacer, hay que investigar qué es lo que quieren aquí y que es lo que llevan, de lo que se han pasado 8 trenes provenientes de Manehattan hacia una nación en concreto y quiero saber qué es lo que llevan- se acercaron lo más que pudieron a los vagones del tren y estaban a punto de acercarse a abrir las puertas cuando por accidente tiraron un pedazo de metal mal puesto

-¿Que ha sido eso?- se dijo a sí mismo el general White, a lo cual saco una pistola Luger

-Rayos, nos escuchó regresa al contenedor rápido- le dijo en susurro a Twilight y rápido se escondieron antes de que los vieran

Para cuando el general llego no había nada más que el metal caído por lo que guardo su arma y regreso a la cabina

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Twilight mientras recuperaba la calma –Y ahora como conseguiremos ver lo que hay dentro-

-No lose- estuvo un rato pensando hasta que recordó que tenía algo que le podía ayudar pero también perjudicar –Tengo una idea, arriesgada pero puede funcionar-

De su mochila saco lo que parecía una especie de lata de aerosol y un silbato largo, los ato con pequeño pedazo de cuerda tirada de forma que el sistema de expulsión de aire termine justo en la boquilla del silbato.

-Para que nos servirá eso- menciono Twilight dudando de lo que hacía Golden

-Para darnos una pequeña distracción-

 **...**

Mientras que con los maquinistas, estaban tratando de colocar el nuevo tuvo de agua lo mejor que podían con lo que tenían mientras el general solo los observaba sin decir o hacer nada, hasta que por fin terminaron de colocarlo.

-Listo, ahora solo toca ver cómo funciona- uno de los maquinistas jalo una palanca para que fluyera el agua a la caldera y empezó a salir vapor.

-Bien si funciona- dijo el maquinista del overol mientras guardaba las cosas en el vagón de atrás hasta que escucho un pequeño objeto chocar contra las uniones del vagón de hasta el fondo.

 **...**

-Bien Twilight lo que quiero que hagas es que te coloques pecho a tierra con tu arma en la mano por si acaso, y rogar porque no nos mire- dijo mientras se colocaba en la posición

-Que nos mire que, ¿el maquinista?-

-No… algo más grande… y peludo-

Twilight no estaba segura del plan de Golden, sin mencionar que no sentía confianza con respecto a lo que dijo y que ella no escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de aquel silbato, pero su perspectiva cambio cuando vio lo que le paso al maquinista.

Momentos antes, el antes dicho maquinista que se acercó para ver qué era lo que había sonado solo encontró una lata atada junto con un silbato.

-Y esto que rayos es- se decidió a tomarlo pero al alzar la vista vio frente a el unos enormes dientes de los que salía saliva y sangre –Mierda…- y después de eso se escuchó un enorme grito de sufrimiento

-Que es esa cosa, uno de esos lobos- dijo casi susurrando por miedo a la bestia que destrozaba al pobre hombre, el cual se asemejaba a una combinación de lobo y un gorila color grisáceo con una enorme frente y unos ojos completamente blancos y diminutos

-No los Darkerds solo salen después de la media noche y hasta el amanecer, estos son Grolbs, su visión es del 1% de día y de noche, pero se guían a través del sonido y como un radar en su frente… pero mejor guardemos silencio- lo dijo ya que había un total de tres de ellos, dos destrozando al maquinista

Cuando el general White y el otro maquinista escucharon los gritos se apresuraron a ir a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió, al llegar vieron a los dos Grolbs llenos de sangre y vísceras, pero estos después fijaron su atención en los recién llegados.

-Corre y no te detengas- dijo en tono se susurró pero ya no servía de nada -¡Corre!- y empezaron a correr con rumbo a la locomotora mientras los Grolbs los empezaban a seguí lo que no notaron fue que uno de ellos movió la palanca que mantenía sujeto el ultimo vagón al reto del tren.

-No te detengas y cuando lleguemos a la maquina lo pones en marcha- grito White mientras disparaba hacia a tras

-¿Y qué hay de mi compañero?-

-Él está muerto y nosotros lo estaremos si no te das prisa-

Siguieron corriendo hasta que lograron llegar a la locomotora, el primero en subir fue el general pero cuando el maquinista restante estaba por subir uno de los Grolbs salta sobre él y terminan enfrente de la máquina y ahí lo empezó a sacudir como un muñeco y a destrozarlo, mientras el segundo intentaba agarrar a White pero este descargo toda su arma en el rosto de la bestia matando, cerró la puerta de la máquina y se acercó a los controles.

-Gracias a Celestia, que tome lecciones de manejo de trenes- empezó a mover las palancas y arrojar el poco carbón que había dentro para empezar a avanzar

El Grolb que estaba en las vías escucho el sonido de la máquina, por lo que se subió en el tumbaburros de este y empezó a golpearlo, pero más enfrente en medio de las vías estaba un vagón de madero tirado

-Si lo que querías era sangre, pues la tendrás- empezó a acelerar el tren y se estrelló contra el vagón y por consecuencia el Grolb termino bajo las ruedas del tren pulverizándolo.

Con Golden y Twilight empezaban a levantarse de donde estaban y a mirar la escena.

-Bueno… allá va el tren… pero lo bueno es que dejo uno- menciono Golden mientras se acercaba al vagón que dejaron y teniendo cuidado de no pisar los restos del hombre –Lo lamento amigo-

Para Golden no le parecía gran cosa esta enzima de los restos de una persona, pero para Twilight –Creo que ahora si voy a vomitar- dijo con la vos cortada y totalmente asqueada

-Te dije que este mundo te iba a ser muy diferente y hasta grotesco-

-Lo se… pero creo que no era necesario la muerte de ninguno de los dos maquinistas- dijo mientras intentaba acercarse al vagón

-Tal vez tienes, me excedí y no era necesario su muerte… pero ya es muy tarde, el mal ya está hecho… además los dictadores de la nueva Equestria han hecho cosas peores- después de lo dicho abrió la puerta que daba al interior del vagón

-Al menos valió la pena lo que hay dentro-

-Pues se puede decir que si… solo hay artículos de construcción, vigas de acero, madera, rejas metálicas, alambrado, hormigón… hay material suficiente como para construir un bunker pequeño, esto nos servirá para la muralla- cerró la puerta y bajo del vagón para reunirse con Twilight pero a esta la noto muy pensativa –Que ocurre-

-Me puse a contar, eran tres de esas cosas, uno murió a disparos junto a la estación y el otro hasta el fondo, entonces-

-Donde está el tercero- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para después mirar a la izquierda y verlo hay con la respiración agitada y mirándolos

-Podemos vencerlo- dijo Twilight con miedo

-No sacaremos las armas a tiempo-

El Grolb que tenían enfrente dio un gran rugido se puso en sus patas traseras y elevó sus brazos para atacar… pero se detuvo… y cayó al suelo muerto con una flecha en la parte posterior de su cabeza, al ver quien fue se sorprendieron al ver a Apple Blom, montada en su caballo con un carcaj en su espalda y un arco todavía en su mano izquierda

-Ahora te debo un favor menos- dijo intentando hacer una broma, a lo cual ambos se rieron un poco, pero la cosa se puso seria para ambos cuando Apple Blom fijo su vista en Twilight –A… acaso ella es…-

-Te lo puedo explicar-

-Pero… pero si ella murió las lideres la mataron, estaba colgada en la plaza- hablo de forma histérica

-Y sigue estando en la plaza, ella es… de otro mundo- Apple Blom no parecía entender lo que le trataba de decir Golden al igual que seguía en un estado de confusión total –Te prometo que te diré todo lo ocurrido, pero creo que no es el mejor momento, no ha sido el mejor día de todos para que pueda contarte esto-

-De… de acurdo, yo… voy a estar en la granja por una semana para recargar fuerzas… tu solo tienes que ir y… y ya sabes… si adiós- empezó a cabalgar hasta que se perdió de vista entre los edificios

Pero la cosa no termino hay…

-Golden…-

-Twilight, por favor no digas lo que creo que dirás-

-Como que "las líderes"… Golden me has estado ocultando esta información desde casi ayer, por favor dime… como morí- lo dijo en un tono de súplica que Golden no pudo resistir

-Está bien, sabía que este no iba a ser un buen día- dijo sin mirar a Twilight en ningún momento –Tu no fuiste ejecutada por ninguno de los villanos que hay, ellos… ellos no jalaron de la palanca que te quitaría la vida-

-Quienes fueron…-

Golden la miro de reojo solo para por fin decirle quien la mato –Las líderes de los ejércitos- Twilight seguía sin comprender hasta que por fin lo dijo –Twilight… tus amigas… fueron las que te mataron…-

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo…**

 **Bueno gente este ha sido el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme por favor un Review con respecto a lo que piensan, sugerencias, etc. De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, chaoo.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Nada Será Igual

**Hola a todo el mundo, si ya sé que me tarde otra vez en publicar otro capítulo, pero es que también tengo cosas que hacer, pero algo si tengo decidido y es que no dejare esta historia inconclusa, por lo que espero y ténganme paciencia a la ora de leer esto, pero no entretengo más y al capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

 _ **Nada Será Igual**_

Twilight acababa de recibir la información de que fueron sus propias amigas la que la mataron, a la que la dejaron colgando del cuello casi mutilada y muerta en un podio en medio de la calle, a pesar de que no fue a ella en sí; la noticia la dejo impactada a tal punto que se tuvo que sostener de un árbol por la explosión mental que acaba de sufrir. No puede asimilar lo que acaba de decirle Golden… no… mejor dicho no quiere aceptar que este mundo llego a tales cosas hacer para que los lasos de amistad que llevaba con sus amigas desde hace más de 17 años se fuera al caño, algo tuvieron que hacer o las obligaron a hacerlo para salvar sus vidas o la de los demás, necesita saber que lo hicieron por las razones correctas y si ayudó su muerte en algo.

-Golden… ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-

Este ante tal pregunta no supo que hacer, solo pudo mirarla, tragar saliva junto con desesperación e ira, e intentar contestar… pero no pudo agacho la mirada y se quedó así por casi un minuto, hasta que Twilight le volvió a preguntar.

-Golden… te hice una pregunta… ¿Por qué decidieron mis cinco amigas matarme?- lo dijo sonando un nudo en su garganta

-¿Quieres saber la respuesta a esa pregunta?... pues también yo… lo único que sé que te puedo decir es qué no fueron tus cinco "amigas" fueron solo tres de ellas- lo dijo en tono decaído

-¡Y eso se supone que bebe hacerme sentir mejor!- dijo gritando

-¡¿Y qué esperabas? que te diera una grabación preguntándoles por qué lo hicieron! –le respondió con el mismo tono – No sé el porque te mataron, pero lo hicieron y desde entonces nadie quiso preguntarles el por qué, aunque muchos ya saben la razón, no quieren hablar del tema-

Twilight se impresiono del tono de voz con el que empezaron a hablar pero lo que Golden dijo es cierto, no sabe por qué lo hicieron pero lo más importante… quienes fueron.

-Por favor dime ¿quiénes fueron las que jalaron la palanca para matarme?- ahora hablaba con tono de tristeza y desesperación

Golden estaba acorralado, no podía seguir ocultándolo, le oculto toda la verdad desde que ella llego, ya no podía ser así necesitaba saberlo y era ahora o nunca.

-Twilight…- se le quedo mirando y después prosiguió –Caminemos hasta el castillo… tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día?-

-Te contare… todo ocurrió a la mañana del día después de tu captura…

 _ **Flash Back… (Narrado por Golden)**_

 _Todo ocurrió el 16 septiembre 2030… fue el día en que te capturaron, se corrió la voz por toda Equestria "La princesa y general Twilight Sparkle ha caído ante los nuevos gobernantes"… no sabía si considerar ese día como una burla, un chiste horrible… o el peor día de nuestras vidas…_

Se puede ver a mucha gente sentada en sillas, casi todos con las manos esposadas en los asientos de al frente a un podio, dejando claro que los que tenían presos eran sargentos, tenientes, capitanes, etc. Y muy hasta al frente de todo se pueden ver que llegan 5 chicas escoltadas por militares armados en caso de alguna fuga, estas eran las amigas de Twilight y casi en medio de la multitud pero no muy lejos de enfrente se podía ver a un hombre con una gabardina negra de cuero al igual que un sombrero amplio estilo cazador de brujas (1)… ese era Golden el cual no venía esposado.

 _Yo me encontraba en medio de la multitud sin ataduras y sin vigilancia al igual que otros líderes de la resistencia, no se nos conocía mucho… o simplemente pasaron de nosotros para capturarnos, en cualquier caso no importaba mucho si destacábamos no nos harían nada, de echo había soldados nuestros sin armas pero sin esposas a los costados y eso fue porque ya no nos consideraban amenazas; fácilmente podíamos haber hecho un alboroto o intentar liberar a tus amigas y a ti, ya que teníamos armas ocultas… pero decidimos esperar ya que no estabas todavía… así que opte por solo quedarme hay y esperar lo mejor… pero lamentablemente eso nunca paso… había mucha gente observando, algunos por gusto, otros por miedo y algunos porque no sabían que hacer… los medios de comunicación no se hicieron esperar, los reporteros de periódicos, radios y las nuevas cadenas televisivas estaban presentes…_

De un momento a otro un hombre con una vestimenta de general se subía al podio para que todos lo pudieran ver…

-Gente aquí presente de todas partes de Equestria… yo soy el General Owervet, enviado por la máxima autoridad de estas nuevas tierras la Emperatriz Oscura DarkNight y el día de hoy frente a todos se ara el castigo impuesto a estos hombres y mujeres que han intentado desafiar al nuevo mandato y fallaron…- en eso se oyeron gritos de soldados de esos ejércitos a forma de bulla de alegría

 _En ese momento tú fuiste empujada hasta aquel podio, estabas bien e ilesa hasta ese entonces, con la mirada le dije a algunos hombres que estuvieran listos para atacar… pero después empezaron a llegar más gente y los reconocimos a todos… en unas sillas de madera se empezaban a sentar todos y cada uno de los villanos a los que nos enfrentamos a excepción de las sirenas, los windigios, Tirek y la Emperatriz todos estaban reunidos… y los que estaban más enfrente portando uniformes militares… eran sargentos, tenientes y capitanes nuestros capturados, algunos de ellos heridos…_

-Estos hombres y mujeres aquí presentes, han atacado mayormente directa o indirectamente a nuestra persona y a nuestros soldados y la decisión fue total y unánime- siguió ablando Owervet y paso a dar una lista de cada uno de los que estaban hay –Al Capitán Oliwher Fight, la Sargento Katashala, el Sargento Ónix, la Teniente Coronel Vinyl Scratch, el Capitán Levís, el Teniente Soarin y la Capitana Arrow Green… en estos momento se les es sentenciado a muerte en la orca…-

 _Lo siguiente que procedió fue que soldados variados de los bandos enemigos les empezaron a colocar las sogas en el cuello y colocarlos encima de las trampillas del podio._

-Algunas últimas palabras- digo el general, pero ninguno dijo nada, pero Vinyl empezó a voltearse lentamente a los asientos de los villanos y hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo de silencio.

-Este no es el final- fue lo único que dijo con vos firme y sin miedo

-Tienes razón…- menciono Nightmare Moon –Esto, es solo el comienzo- después dio un consentimiento al general y movió la palanca… abriendo las trampillas y matando a los siete condenado.

 _Pusieron los cuerpo de nuestros siete amigos en una carreta y se la entregaron a unos soldados nuestros… después de todo no podíamos hacer un ataque a gran escala estábamos rodeados… pero después vino lo peor… era tu turno._

En esta ocasión Nightmare Moon tomo la palabra.

-Y ahora comienza el evento principal por el cual todos ustedes se encuentran aquí… y es por la sentencia de la "General y Princesa" Twilight Sparkle… la cual es… la tortura máxima y la muerte en la orca…- después prosiguió a mirar a sus demás acompañantes –Me quieren ayudar con esto- a lo que todos los villanos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Twilight, para empezar lo peor.

-Sera un placer- dice sombra para después tirarla al suelo de rodillas y darle una patada en la boca rompiéndole así unos dientes y asiéndole escupir sangre, después prosiguió a darle una patada tan fuerte en la pierna que se la partió… su grito fue muy fuerte y desgarrador para todos… en especial para las que estaban en primera fila de la tortura de su amiga.

-Siempre fuiste la más querida y admirada…- le dice Starlight –Ahora yo quiero algo de eso- de sus ojos sale un aura oscura y en ese momento en sus manos se crean una especie de guates de magia con los cuales golpea tanto en el rostro, como en su pecho y abdomen con ellos a tal punto que le causo ruptura interna de huesos y órganos.

El siguiente en pasar fue Discord que a pesar de que no dijo nada, su mirada lo decía todo creo un bate mágico con alambrado de espina en la punta y empezó a golpear tantas veces a Twilight en el estómago y espalda que tuvieron que intervenir para que no la matara, pero si logro hacerla sufrir mucho, ya que vomito sangre de todo el daño sufrido, pero aun con eso no derramo ninguna lagrima, no les daría ese gusto.

-Nunca te mereciste esas alas- le dijo Sunset, para después con una espada que ella desenfundo le cortar su ala derecha…

 _Tu grito en ese momento se hizo sonar por todo el lugar, lo peor fue que el primer golpe solo la corto la mitad de la base, le dio tres golpes para al fin poder arrancarte el ala, y la otra simplemente te partió el hueso por la mitad… creo que ni siquiera se iba a esforzar en quitarle las dos… solo te quería hacer sufrir…_

-¿Tu no aras nada?- le pregunta con ira Sunset a cierta mujer que se ha quedado solo observando

-A Trixie no le gusta ensuciarse las manos- miro a Sunset la cual la miraba con ira, por lo que Trixie dio un suspiro –Pero ya que- trono sus dedos y de sus manos una especie la látigos con bolas con pinchos en las puntas, los cuales en lugar de golpear, lo primero que hizo fue apretar el cuerpo de Twilight, no dio tanta fuerza como para lastimarla gravemente, pero logro romperle un brazo en dos asiendo que el hueso saliera del cuerpo y por lo apretado del agarre el hueso salido empezó a clavarse en sus costillas, después quito su agarre y con los látigos le dio dos golpes uno en la cara y otro en la espalda, este último hizo que terminara tirada en la plataforma –Listo, contenta solecito-

Chrysalis, levanto a Twilight del cabello por la fuerza y la azotó contra el suelo, donde lastimosamente había un clavo salido… el cual dio de lleno contra su ojo izquierdo… el grito de dolor no se hizo esperar.

Después la levanto para poder mirarla fijamente –Hooo no te preocupes soy una buena persona… te are un favor ya que ese ojo lo tenías ya muy dañado por todos los golpes… déjame ayudarte-

 _Lo siguiente que paso, ya te lo imaginaras… con un pequeño cuchillo que ella traía, te extrajo el ojo de la cuenca… lenta… y dolorosamente. Tu grito me devasto y por primera vez ese día derramé una lagrima, intente ser fuerte… pero no pude… nadie pudo, muchos de los que estaban a mis lados ya estaban llorando, otros incluso vomitando de lo repulsivo que es… y aun no acababa. Siguieron con rondas iguales de golpes y cortes por al menos dos minutos más… hasta que Nightmare Moon dijo que ya era hora de lo último…_

-Es suficiente- les dijo a todos con voz firme –Me toca el final y después lo último del día- todos se apartaron de la moribunda Twilight, la cual yacía tiara en el piso del podio llena de sangre, prosiguió a ponerla de pie e intentar que se quedara así, pero con su pierna rota, y la cantidad de golpes en el cuerpo, apenas y estaba consciente.

-Como se lo dije a tu Teniente esa, esto solo es el comienzo… tu… ya no eres nada en este mundo…- se lo dijo tan cerca de la cara que logro escuchar lo que susurraba

-Au… aunque… cami… ne por el… vall… valle de la… muerte… no… no he de temer… por… que… la diosa… es… ta… conmi… conmigo… y na… nada… me… me faltara…- susurraba con el poco aliento que tenía (2)

-¿Qué estás susurrando, General?, ¿acaso es una plegaria?... bueno pues aquí no hay ningún Dios o Diosa… solo yo. Hehe, se me es curioso el cómo acabo esto, de la más fuerte de los elementos y la última esperanza de Equestria… a esto, ¿Sabes lo que sigue? Vamos a repartidos tu amado reino, entre cada uno de nosotros… algunos ya decidieron que lugar tomaran, ¿adivinas a quien le toca Canterlot?... y en cuanto al resto del mundo… bueno quien no lo quera ahora ¿no?, pero descuida les daremos tiempo de preparase para nuestra llegada- es ese momento con su único ojo bueno empezó a soltar lágrimas, pero no del dolor que sentía, sino de tristeza… tristeza por sentir que le había fallado no solo a las princesas, a sus soldados o a Equestria… sino al mundo entero. –Shhhh… no llores aun… muy pronto acabara todo- prosiguió a tomarla de las manos y verla a la cara –Tus manos… un icono de poder para un portador de magia, en especial una de clase alicornio… pues ya no más- y en un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera lo noto Nightmare Moon saco una espada echa de magia desde una de sus manos libres y de un solo movimiento le corto ambas manos a Twilight, en un corte limpio…

 _Caíste de rodillas con un grito tan desgarrador que ni siquiera los mismos soldados de Nightmare pudieron mirar esa escena… ya no te importaba si llorabas frente a ellos, parecías rendirte ante el dolor y la agonía… y eso pudo más contigo, gritabas y llorabas a mas no poder… quería que… que pararas de sufrir… ni siquiera quería mirarte no quería sentirme más mal de lo que ya estaba…_

-Ya descuida, no quiero que mueras desangrada…- con su misma magia creo una cantidad de calor lo suficiente fuerte para cauterizar las venas y arterias cortadas –Esa no sería una muerte digna de recordar…- prosiguió a moverla a una trampilla aparte de las que la había y después coloco la soga en su cuello… pero no había nadie en la palanca, le dio una indicación al General Owervet y el junto con otros soldados le quitaron las esposas que mantenían a las cinco chicas de enfrente pegadas a los asientos y les colocaron unas lo suficientemente largas para que pudieran moverse con facilidad brazos y piernas.

-Muy bien llegamos a la última parte de este evento… la ejecución final… pero para que sea justo será de una manera diferente… ya que serán ustedes cinco como quieren que sea la muerte de la General Twilight- dijo Nightmare apuntando a las cinco chicas, todas o casi todas con lágrimas en los ojos y expresiones de ira y tristeza.

-Estas son las opciones: 1. Pueden elegir rendirse oficialmente, al hacerlo se tendrán que arrodillar ante nosotros y después pasaran a ser elegidos con quien estarán como esclavas por el resto de su vida y aquí la "querida" Twilight morirá de una manera más rápida e indolora de un disparo en la frente tal vez pero no sufrirá, 2. Pueden subir al podio y jalar de esta palanca la cual abrirá la trampilla matando a la General, pero al hacerlo serán libres, podrán hacer lo que quieran tener una vida más o menos normal… o seguir intentando desafiarnos, y la 3. Es que si no quieren ninguna pueden elegir estar sentadas y no mancharse las manos de sangre, si lo hacen las seis se van a ir juntas a la otra vida como las buenas amigas que son, pero de manera lenta y dolorosa, siendo su querida princesa la primera en irse- dijo Nightmare las opciones a elegir lo cual indigno a las cinco chicas y a los soldados Armony que se encontraban

-En todas las opciones Twilight morirá, no es justo, eres una maldita- le grita Rainbow con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-La vida es cruel… porque no ha de serlo la muerte también; yo les ofrezco tres opciones es su decisión, ya que eso es lo que hacen ¿no es así?, deciden por otros su destino y su vida… juegan a ser dioses… queriendo llevar la paz a donde no la necesita, llevar la guerra a donde está la pobreza, la desigualdad y la muerte, querer tapar el sol con un solo dedo y decir "todo está bien"… bueno pues bienvenidas al infierno… al infierno en la tierra real… tienen 5 minuto para decidir que aran… les recomiendo que lo piensen rápido- después de decir eso se volvió a sentar con el resto de los dirigentes a esperar su decisión.

 _Al decir eso pensé que solo quería jugar con nuestras mentes y que nos despedazáramos la mente y nuestras emociones de cada uno de los que estaba ahí presentes para la elección… pero me preocupaba más el hecho de que harían tus amigas… si no tomaban una decisión morirían junto contigo… aunque para serte sincero, esperaba que su respuesta fuera rendirse, incluso quería ir allá y obligarlas a hacerlo… así al menos no sufrirías más…_

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales las cinco chicas estaban en silencio, solo alguna que otra con lágrimas en su ojos que intentaban ocultar… la tención era tanta que se podía palpar en el aire… pero todo entro en asombro y ligeros murmullos cuando una de las cinco chicas ahí presentes se pone de pie y empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras que suben al podio.

-Rarity que haces- fue lo único que alcanzo decir Rainbow ya que la antes nombrada ya estaba arriba en el podio.

No se podía notar muy bien ya que su cabello y su mirada agachada no dejaba ver del todo bien su rostro pero estaba derrotada… furiosa… pero sobretodo triste, he impotente… alzo la mirada a su amigas aun sentadas, a la mismísima Twilight la cual apenas y podía ver, pero por su ojo bueno su mirada lo decía todo… tenía miedo de lo que aran sus amigas. Rarity tomo un respiro, exhaló… y siguió caminando recto… hasta que esta se detuvo enfrente de los asientos de los que ahora dominan Equestria… tragándose su orgullo y tristeza se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ellos… se quedó así por un momento, hasta que sintió una mano cálida en su hombro derecho, para después voltear y mirar que era una chica con pecas y un sobrero vaquero algo gastado.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que Rarity dijo

-Para eso están las amigas ¿no?- dijo Applejack la cual también ya estaba de rodillas, después pazo a mirar al frente al igual que Rarity y al mismo tiempo con voz decidida hablaron

-Nosotras nos rendimos ante ustedes- y agacharon la cabeza

No fue sorpresa que todos los que estaban en las bancas frente al podio estuvieran impactados por el repentino acto… para alguno seria cobardía… pero lo hicieron con las mejores intenciones. Mientras que los villanos presentes solo sonrieron de forma maliciosa para que después Nightmare hiciera una señal con la cual dos soldados pusieron de pie a Applejack y a Rarity para después llevarlos a una zona no muy alejada de donde estaba Twilight parada pero todavía en el podio.

Mientras tanto, ninguna de las otras tres chicas se había movido, solo se limitaron a quedarse sentadas y mirar al suelo. Pero en un momento el silencio murió por la voz de una mujer.

-Ya no lo soporto más- dijo aquella chica de cabellera rosada y larga, la cual se puso de pie rápidamente y camino a esa velocidad hacia las escaleras, ya estando arriba camino tranquilamente hasta la palanca de la trampilla… y su acción fue la más impresionante a poner su mano firmemente en la palanca.

-Lo siento tanto Twilight… pero ya perdí a mis padres… a mi hermano… a mi esposo… todos los que amaba… solo me queda mi hija y quiero estar con ella…- dijo con lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta en cada momento que hablaba

-¡FLUTTERSHY!... Twilight jamás te pidió unirte, ella trato de evitar todo esto y además los que te quitaron todo fueron Chrysalis y sus Changelings- le grita desde su posición Applejack

-Eso lo se… pero como ellos dijeron… si hago esto me dejaran ir… y al hacerlo, are que se haga justicia por lo que me hicieron… a mí y a todos los demás- decía cada vez más decidida y apretando con más fuerza la palanca

 _Todos estábamos sorprendidos por su repentina acción… aunque no sé si decir que me hubiera gustado que fuera la única… o que más tomaran esa misma idea… nadie tenía el derecho de recriminarle algo a Fluttershy, ella perdió casi todo por esta guerra… y muchos pensarían que al hacer tal cosa se retiraría… pero ella quería venganza, pero me sigo preguntando, ¿para quién?, para los que le arrebataron todo… o al ejercito por ponerla en esta situación…_

Rainbow estaba con la cabeza baja, ya no tenía lagrimas para derramar, solo quedaba actuar… y lo hizo… se puso de pie y subió al podio, ya estando arriba se quedó mirando a Twilight y después a Fluttershy, para al final acercarse a ella y hablarle frente a frente, cara a cara

-¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?... al hacerlo ya no abra vuelta atrás- le dijo Rainbow a Fluttershy

-No quiero hacerlo… pero tampoco quiero estar atrapada… y no quiero morir- dijo con falta de aire entre palabras

Rainbow no podía seguir mirando como su amiga se hacía pedazos mentalmente, por lo que prosiguió a tomar su mejilla y darle un abraso, el cual fue correspondido.

-Entonces no te dejare sola esta carga- le susurro, para después agarrar la palanca que hace un momento tomaba Fluttershy con firmeza

-Rain… Rainbow… ¿Por qué?- le dijo con el poco aliento que tenía Twilight

-Lo lamento Twilight… enserio que lo siento… salvaste muchas vidas, y ayudaste a una nación muerta, pero… se acabó… lo único que podemos hacer ahora es defender lo poco que tenemos… sabes que no haría esto si no hubiera otra salida… pero no puedo dejar a Fluttershy sola en esto… ella es mi amiga-

-…Yo… también… lo era…-

Todos… o casi todos se sorprendieron por su acción, Rarity y Applejack no fueron la excepción. Fluttershy no sabía que sentir si alegría porque su amiga de la infancia no la abandona, o tristeza ya que ella también decidió matar a su líder y mejor amiga.

 _Pinkie era la única que no se había puesto en pie… tal vez porque decidió no hacer nada… o porque no sabía si rendirse o matarte… pero de algo si estaba seguro y eso era que ella no se quedaría sentada hay hasta que se acabara el tiempo…_

Pasaron los 5 minutos de espera que dio Nightmare a lo cual esta se puso en pie.

-Bien creo que ya es…- pero fue interrumpida por el grito de alguien del público

-¡ESPEREN!- es Pinkie la que grita y de inmediato se pone en pie y camina hasta estar en el podio… donde se acerca a Rainbow y Fluttershy

-Pinkie…-

-Fluttershy… no me hables por favor…- ella estaba con su cabello liso y una mirada fría pero con lágrimas; paso después a mirar a Twilight –Esto no lo hago por ser libre… lo hago para que ya no sufras más… y castigarme mi misma por todo el daño que cause a cientos… y por el que me cause a mí misma- prosiguió a tomar la palanca aunque con debilidad… después fue Fluttershy aunque ahora su mano era torpe y temblorosa, al final fue Rainbow la cual la tomo con firmeza y seriedad.

Nightmare Moon solo pone una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro antes de proseguir a hablar.

-Bien… ahora que… ya no hay más interrupciones, prosigo… Twilight Sparkle, sus… amigas, ya han dado su veredicto por lo que se le condena a la orca en manos de la Teniente coronel Pinkie Pie, la coronel Fluttershy y la General Brigadier Rainbow Dash (3)… y con las 8:35 a.m. inicia la última ejecución publica del día de hoy…- se retira de nuevo a su asiento no sin antes darles un pequeño susurro a las tres – _Yo que ustedes jalo de esa palanca antes de que cambie de opinión…-_

Todas intercambian miradas rápidas entre si antes de empezar a mover lentamente la palanca.

-Por… favor chicas no lo… no lo hagan… Por favor… no me dejen morir- le decía lo mejor que pudo con lo poco de fuerzas que tenia

-En verdad lo sentimos Twilight… pero esto no es por nosotras… sino por ti y por Equestria… lo siento, en verdad lo siento- le dijo Rainbow antes de tomar con fuerza las manos de Fluttershy y Pinkie junto a la palanca y tirar fuertemente de esta

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchó el grito de varios en el público al igual que de Applejack, Rarity y Golden.

La palanca ya había sido movida y de un momento a otro Twilight estaba colgando del cuello por una soga, pero lamentablemente se retorcía por el ahogamiento.

-Creo que olvidé decir que la soga no estaba del todo apretada por lo que no se iba a romper el cuello en la caída como el resto, sino que se asfixiaría hasta la muerte- les dice Nightmare Moon desde su asiento para después darse una pequeña risa, seguida de la de los demás

Mientras tanto Twilight se seguía sacudiendo por la falta de aire, intentando de alguna manera poder respirar, pero le era inútil, ya no podía hacer nada, tres de sus amigas la habían traicionado y la habían matado, ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para soltar lágrimas, todo se había acabo… solo se dejó llevar… dejo que la llevara el cálido abrazo de la muerte… y eso hizo… en un momento se dejó de mover… dejo de pelear… dejo de respirar… tenía los ojos entre abiertos pero sin brillo… había muerto…

-Creo que con esto muere la amistad en Equestria… al igual que las esperanzas- dice Nightmare para sus adentros antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hasta donde la vean todos –Muy bien con esto termina "reunión"… en cuanto a ustedes 3- dice señalando a las tres chicas las cuales siguen estáticas en la misma posición mirando el cuerpo de Twilight hasta que las llaman –Ya son libres… pueden hacer lo que quieran- procede a chasquear los dedos y las cadenas que las retenían se derriten en ese momento si hacerles daño –Váyanse ahora al igual que todos los demás…- luego procede a lanzar una especie de polvos mágicos sobre el cuerpo de Twilight y después con su magia la cubre –Eso es solo un pequeño recordatorio de lo que somos capases- lanza una mirada a los demás líderes y a las otras dos chicas –En cuanto ustedes… alguien decidirá que quera hacer con alguna- en ese momento se acerca Discord a hablar

-Creo que ella estaría muy feliz con sus demás parientes en Appleloosa además… es una buena granjerita después de todo- prosigue a acariciarle la cabeza

-Entonces tenla… en cuanto a Rarity… tengo algunos asuntos pendientes contigo… asique vendrás conmigo al castillo- dice para después lanzarle un hechizo que la teletransporta a lo que era antes el catillo de Canterlot

Después cada uno de los líderes emprende vuelo con sus alas o usando sus poderes, solo quedando en el lugar algunos de los soldados Armony, reporteros y Nightmare Moon con sus soldados, pero antes de irse dice algo dando la espalda al público.

-Por cierto Golden… sé que estas entre el público… alégrate ahora eres el nuevo líder de los Armony… pero para que veas mi buena fe, les daremos a los suyos una semana de tregua, después de eso puedes intentar seguir o no- le dice de espaldas a lo que Golden solo sigue con la mirada baja pero seria. –Por cierto la Emperatriz sabe de ti…-

 _Al decirme eso elevé la mirada ahora con asombro y enojo._

-Quieres que le de algún mensaje de tu parte- le dice esta de forma burlona

En eso Golden se pone de pie se quita el sombrero y habla –Dile que la veré en el infierno… al igual que usted- lo dice con total seriedad y rabia al mismo tiempo

-Le diré el mensaje… _aunque tal vez deberías decírselo tú mismo_ \- eso último diciéndolo en voz baja

Golden no escucha lo que dijo al final, pero a través del rabillo del ojo nota como hay escondida una sombra de una mujer alta con un par de alas en su espalda la cual se dio cuenta que empezaba a ser observada y se retira lentamente del lugar entre las sombras.

Después Golden procede a acercarse a Twilight, a cerrar los ojos y hablarle.

-Te prometo… no te juro… que este no será el final-

 _ **Fin del Flash Back…**_

-Un mes después… Ponyville fue abandonado por el 98% de la población, solo quedando unos cuantos soldados, ingenieros y yo, pero días después solo yo quede… sé que no es la mejor de las historias, mucho menos por lo cruda y horrible que es, pero esa es la verdad de la situación- cuando Golden decide mirar a Twilight la ve sentada en lo que antes era una banca con un viejo cubo de basura en sus manos donde se ha de suponer vomito ya que tenía residuos de esto mismo en su boca, manos y parte de su camisa y pantalón.

Twilight no podía creer lo que le acaba de escuchar tres de sus amigas la mataron… y eran Fluttershy, Rainbow y Pinkie… las que pensó jamás la traicionarían… la historia fue tan fuerte por habérsela imaginado y el recordar el estado de su yo muerta en aquella calle, que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago… ahora si lo confirmaba, todo fue de mal en peor, ya nada es como antes, ahora solo se piensa en salvarse a sí mismos… pero no dejara que siga así…

Golden se decidió a acercarse y se sentó junto a esta –Lamento que la historia te haya causado estas emociones y este malestar-

-No… no te preocupes, es solo que… me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo, por cierto lamento el tener que haber vomitado-

-No te preocupes después de todo, fue una terrible imagen y cualquiera hubiera actuado igual-

-Sí, pero tú eres un mal narrador para las escenas fuertes jeje- los dos se sacaron una pequeña risilla para ocultar lo que realmente sentían –Bueno al menos ya sé que es lo que paso… sé que es terrible… pero aremos que todo eso quede en el olvido…es todo lo que me ocultas o ¿hay otra cosa que no me has dicho todavía?- le pregunta Twilight ya más calmada

-Es todo lo que te oculto, no hay nada más- dijo este poniéndose firme con las manos atrás y la frente en alto

-Bien entonces… que asemos ahora-

-Lo primero es ir al castillo para ir por alguna carreta para traer las cosas del vagón y tú necesitas un cambio de vestimenta… no es que te quede mal eso es solo que no va muy acuerdo a la situación actual- le dijo este mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y tirar el balde con vomito.

-Sí creo que tienes razón… y necesito una ducha al igual que tú y un cambio de ropa- lo dijo ya que la ropa de Golden estaba manchada de tierra y sangre

-Si te creo lo del cambio de ropa, pero el que te puedas duchar… creo que tendrás problemas con respecto a encontrar agua caliente- los dos prosiguieron a seguir caminando con rumbo al castillo

-¿Por qué?-

-Haaaa… metete en la ducha y sabrás porque lo digo- y se fueron con rumbo al castillo pero algo que no había notado Twilight ase un momento es que cuando le pregunto a Golden acerca de que si le ocultaba algo el había cruzado sus dedos cuando tenía sus manos en la espalda… ya que hay algo que Twilight no debe saber…

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto a Mas de 10 kilómetros de Poniville…**

Base Militar y de Operaciones Linber…

En la estación de tren propia de la base se ve arribar un tren con marcas de garras y sangre en el frente de este, lo cual llama la atención de los guardias los cuales no dudan en apuntar a quien sea el que salga de la locomotora, no es sino que en un empuje de la puerta sale un hombre sudando el cual portaba un uniforme militar azul turquesa con bordes blancos.

-Soy… el General White Snow… de la Unión Lulamoon… y solicito una audiencia con la Führer y Princesa Starlight Glimmer…- dijo el general mientras bajaba del tren a lo que algunos soldados solo se quedaron con caras de confundidos –Pero para hoy-

Ya unos cinco minutos después se encontraba en una sala amplia que parecía ser una sala de espera y enfrente una mesa con una mujer escribiendo notas en una máquina de escribir. Sentado en un sofá se ve a White todavía sudoroso y con un informe en sus manos.

-La líder Starlight Glimmer la vera ahora, puede pasar- le informa la secretaria a lo que White no hace más que ponerse en pie, respirar hondo, y entrar en la oficina privada, al entrar pudo percibir un ambiente cálido en el aire, pero las apariencias engañan y sentada leyendo un periódico se ve a Starlight sentada en una sillón de cuero, portaba un vestido color morado suave con detalles aguamarina en los bordes que llegaba a arrastrar una cola por el suelo, unas zapatillas de mismo color que en vestido y llevaba puesto un par de pulseras de oro en sus muñecas al igual que un collar en forma de estrella colgando de su cuello y un par de alas que sobresalen de su atuendo; esta deja de mirar su periódico para después acomodarse en el sillón y mirarlo, le pidió que se sentara y eso hizo.

-General White-

-Princesa Starlight-

-Prefiero el termino líder o Führer antes que el de princesa- le dice esta para posteriormente pedir el informe que tenía White en sus manos –Tengo entendido que su tren sufrió una avería a medio camino, hicieron una parada en Poniville donde los dos conductores fueron devorados y que solo llegaron 12 vagones faltando uno, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No se equivoca, sufrimos una avería a medio camino, perdimos a los dos conductores y una carga pero le aseguro que esto no se…- pero fue interrumpido

-Señor White, esta es la primera vez que me han decepcionados los subordinados de mi amiga Trixie, solo tenían que hacer una cosa, y era llevar todo el cargamento hasta aquí, TODO- le dijo lo último en gran entonación –No diré nada de lo sucedido a Trixie en su informe de viaje, pero espero un mejor desempeño de usted la próxima vez que venga, quedo claro- le dijo todo estando a sentimenteros de su cara

-Como el agua- dijo muy nerviosamente –Si eso es todo puedo…-

-Si puede retirarse, mis soldados lo escoltaran hasta un avión de pasajeros con rumbo a Manehattan, su tren se quedara aquí para reparaciones y se le será enviado después… ho antes que se vaya entréguele esto a Trixie cuando regrese y no la pierda- le dijo mientras le entregaba una carta sellada

-Entendido, gracias por su hospitalidad- dijo para después salir y dar un gran suspiro – _Gracias al cielo no le dirá nada a Trixie, no soportaría el hecho de que ya me odiara por lo sucedido, no podría vivir con eso_ \- dijo para sus adentros antes de ser escoltado por unos soldados hasta un auto vehículo que lo llevaría a su avión con rumbo a Manehattan.

* * *

 **Con esto termina este capítulo, lamento si tarde más de lo esperado en subirlo pero es que no tenía ideas para terminar este capítulo, además con el tema que hubo de las fiestas no le di mucha prioridad, espero que haya sido de su agrado si es así déjenmelo saber en los Reviews, por mi parte es todo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización chaooo.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Nuevos Reclutas

**Algo que quiero aclarar y es que hubo unos puntos a aclarar que no dije en el capítulo anterior los cuales estaban entre paréntesis:**

 **La descripción del atuendo en una referencia al traje de Van Helsing en su película con el mismo nombre.**

 **La frase que dijo Twilight "Aunque camine por el valle de la muerte no he de temer porque la Diosa está conmigo y nada me faltara", ase énfasis a que en este mundo aparte de que serán colocadas las religiones que conocemos todos, existe una que es a la Diosa Lerd, la cual daré una explicación de ella en otro capítulo pero solo para resumir se cree que es descendiente de** _ **"Los Creadores"**_ **y por tal una diosa bondadosa y justa.**

 **Los rangos militares que expresare a lo largo de la historia están basados en los rangos militares del ejército, fuerza aérea y marina de México por si no saben que rango serian pueden buscarlo en Google imágenes.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

 _ **Nuevos Reclutas**_

De regreso en el castillo de la Armonía, Golden ya se había dado un baño y ahora estaba vestido de una manera diferente que al principio de llegar, traía puesto unos pantalones negros de tela, una camisa plateada con su cutie mark, un chaleco de cuero y encima de esta una gabardina de cuero, en sus manos llevaba el mismo sombrero que en el relato que le dijo a Twilight.

Desde la historia trágica del cómo murió la princesa Twilight hasta llegar al castillo, la actual Twilight no hizo ninguna pregunta más, y todo estuvo en silencio, había tanta calma en todos los pasillos del castillo… hasta que se escuchó un fuerte grito.

-¡ESTA FRIA! ¡ESTA FRIA!-

-Te lo dije… las calderas y las tuberías están rotas, oxidados o ya ni están, por eso no hay agua caliente- le dice Golden intentando aguantar la risa

-¡Y ASI TE DISTE UN BAÑO! ¿Cómo lo soportaste?- le grita mientras se sigue duchando

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo-

Lugo de que Twilight terminara de bañarse y de cambiarse los dos se reunieron nuevamente en el salón del mapa.

-Ya luces un poco mejor- le dice Golden

-Ni me digas nada- le responde Twilight la cual todavía tenía frio por lo del agua y porque parte de su cabello esta mojado, ahora vestía con un pantalón semi-ajustado morado oscuro con unas franjas blancas a los costados, una camisa de manga larga del mismo color que el pantalón solo que esta llevaba las franjas desde los hombros pasando por el pecho hasta la parte baja del abdomen y por detrás, unas botas de tacón cuadrado negros y como accesorios en los hombros llevaba bordado el rango que le correspondía, en sus muñecas un par de pulseras de algo parecido al oro y en el lado izquierdo de su pecho llevaba la medalla que le dio Golden –Me siento rara usando esta ropa, no estoy acostumbrada a esto y no sé porque me dijiste que me pusiera este uniforme ni las pulseras-

-El uniforme es porque te lo has ganado y además es la única ropa de… la otra Twilight que avía… y las pulseras son amplificadores de magia si tienes poderes de unicornio te es muy favorable usarlos, amplifica tu alcance y tu poder- le explica este mientras se acerca a arréglale parte del cuello de la camisa

-¿Y tú con esa ropa?-

-Este es técnicamente ablando, es mi traje de pelea, no solo aquí, cuando viajo a otros mundos y dimensiones utilizo este traje para protegerme, el chaleco es aprueba de proyectiles y usualmente ocupo una chaqueta de cuero pero solo la utilizo cuando me siento incomodo por la temperatura o cuando sé que estoy en una zona más tranquila- termina de acomodar el cuello de Twilight para después empezar a caminar hacia otra habitación

-Y esa ropa, ¿dónde la conseguiste?, porque yo quisiera uno de esos chalecos-

-Este atuendo lo conseguí ya hace varios miles de años, fue en un mundo cuando era joven, una pareja de ancianos fue muy bondadosa conmigo me dieron un lugar para dormir, comida y hasta información ya que le había dicho que era un emisario encargado de destruir los males del multiverso, cuando iba seguir con mi viaje ellos me entregaron esta ropa, me dijeron que le perteneció a un hombre que también se quedó con ellos, él era un cazador de vestías y supusieron que esta ropa me ayudaría, la llevo conmigo desde entonces y pocas veces me la quito, aunque en algunos mundos termino con otra vestimenta, fue igual contigo ¿no?- le ase esta pregunta a Twilight la cual se quedó pensando en eso, ya que cuando viajo al mundo de Canterlot Hight llevaba otra ropa a la que usaba cuando llego a este mundo.

-Sí, creo que a mí me paso igual, por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?-

-A mi habitación del castillo, necesito algunas cosas que están ahí y además la granada silbato que lancé en la estación puede que allá alertado a otras tantas criaturas que quieran destriparnos y devorar nuestros ojos como caramelos- prosiguió a abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones del castillo la cual curiosamente estaba enfrente de la de Twilight, por fuera se veía como cualquier habitación normal, pero por dentro… -Es más grande de lo que parece ¿no es así?, la magia avanzada tiene sus ventajas- Golden prosiguió a acercase a una cómoda cerca de una cama mientras que Twilight observaba el lugar

La habitación parecía ser casi tan grande como el pasillo central del castillo tal vez incluso más grande, casi no había muebles pero en las paredes y en varios estantes y repisas a lo largo y ancho de la habitación incluso en medio de esta como si fuera un museo se veían cientos o miles de artefactos, armaduras, armas, libros, joyería, jemas y demás cosas.

-Woooooo¡… esto es mejor que cualquier museo que allá visto jamás, armaduras milenarias de la cultura oriental, joyerías finas de la antigua civilización Anugipto, manuscritos no publicados de Star Sue sobre los viajes temporales y portales dimensiónales- menciona mientras revisa todo

-De echo esos manuscritos se los tuve que quitar, los viajes dimensiónales no son un juego se deben de hacer con la única intención de ayudar no de fines de ocio o investigación y ni hablar de viajar en el tiempo eso esta prohibido hasta para mí- le dice Golden el cual carga con una libreta de anotaciones y un libro algo viejo

-Tu colección es interesante-

-No es una colección, son recuerdos… cuando tienes mi edad a beses quieres conservar algo de cada mundo para nunca olvidarlo- en eso pasa su mano por encima de una Katana y un Ninjato, después encima de una corona con jemas moradas y luego a una armadura blanca con detalles azules algo dañada –Y algunas veces para no olvidar a viejos amigos-

Lo que dijo Golden dejo pensando a Twilight y era algo que se lo seguía preguntando –Golden ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Si te la digo no me creerás-

-Vamos dime- le dijo con cara de suplica

-Bien te diré… un alicorno promedio puede vivir si bien le va unos 100,000 años, un Guardián hasta donde me dijeron los creadores podrían vivir unos 500,000 a unos 800,000 años… pero como mi familia se sacrificó dándome su poder y su vida para quitarme la maldición de la oscuridad, me dieron otra maldición… la inmortalidad… Twilight… yo tengo 4,921,532 años de edad y sigo joven- le dijo de manera tranquila mientras se acercaba a un soporte de armadura

-Pero… pero como es eso posible-

-Cuando nací, solo habían pasado 800 años desde que la emperatriz oscura nació de DarkNight, 900 años desde la creación del primer mundo con seres vivíos, 870 años desde la creación del multiverso, el plano astral y todas las dimensiones variadas que existieron, existen y existirán… se podía decir que nací casi junto con el universo- le menciona mientras toma una espada alado de una armadura plateada

-Pero entonces significa… que durante todo ese tiempo que fuiste un Guardián Estelar ¿lo has pasado solo?-

-Tenia buenos amigos, algunos me consideraron familia… otros lo fueron… tuve amigos que inclusive eran alicornios, dragones y semidioses de otras realidades… pero al final… murieron… una parte de ellos se quedó en mi corazón y otra en mis recuerdos con estos objetos- dijo lo último extendiendo sus brazos asía una sección en la cual se ven armas, armaduras, joyerías, etc. Todas gastadas y viejas

-Lo siento-

-No tienes que disculparte, después de todo no fue tu culpa- Golden procede a limpiar con un trapito la espada que había tomado hace un momento –Sabias que esta espada es mágica, tiene la habilidad de atravesar y cortar todo de un solo sajón, es tan afilada que si partiera a alguien a la mitad, el corte sería tan fino e invisible que ni lo notarias, puedes canalizar hechizos con esta solo que se tienen que decir en vos alta… y esta echa de un material irrompible que solo existe en 5 universos hasta donde yo sé- menciona Golden para después enfundarla y colgarla en su espalda

-Wuaoo yo quisiera una de esas-

-Todos la quieren por su poder… pero la espada es la que elige quien debe usarla, solo alguien digno la puede usar al 100%, ya que fue hecha para ser usada por Guardianes… esta en concreto le perteneció a un Guardián que conocí hace miles de años- empezó a caminar con rumbo a las escaleras del pasillo

-Entonces ¿tienes a otro Guardián que te acompaña en estas expediciones?- le pregunta de manera inocente Twilight

-No- su tono de hablar se escucha bajo y melancólico –Ella ya murió… su espada es el último recuerdo de ella en vida… y gracias a esta, he sobrevivido a muchas cosas- dice ya lo último con una ligera sonrisa

-Oh… y estas cosas de esta vitrina- dijo señalando a una que estaba protegida por un cristal

-Son objetos mágicos, algunos muy poderosos que pueden hacer el bien o causar muerte y destrucción- le menciona mostrándole algunos objetos que ella reconoció, el amuleto del alicornio, un fragmento del corazón de cristal y un bastón echo con una rama del árbol de la armonía, pero también le mostro algunos objetos de otros mundos, como un lo que parecía un rubí muy brillante, una extraña gema rojo con forma de corazón real que parecía palpitar y lo que Golden asegura es un fragmento del corazón de una estrella con el poder de controlar cualquier astro –Este es uno de los artefactos con más valor sentimental para mí- saco de la vitrina un escudo metálico pero tenía una particularidad en este –Este es el escudo de la armonía, en el centro de este puedes ver un fragmento de cada uno de los elementos de la armonía, con este escudo el purificar a alguien de la maldad es mucho más sencillo al igual que practico ya que con este solo es necesario que una de los elementos lo utilice y no todas-

-Eso es increíble… pero me pregunto, ¿Por qué tienes todas estas cosas?, ¿No deberían estar con sus dueños?, ¿darles los artefactos del bien a otros y destruir los malvados?-

-Qué más quisiera Twilight, pero algunos de estos artefactos le pertenecen a dueños ya muertos y otros son tan poderosos que simplemente no podría dárselos porque sería demasiado para ellos, por eso están aquí, para tal vez nunca usarcé- le dice mientras guarda nuevamente el escudo en su lugar de origen y van camino hacia la puerta de salida, pero Twilight sigue preguntando por diferentes cosas por el camino, hasta que toma una matraz de laboratorio sellado con un líquido semi amarillo –Cuidado es de una idra, ahuyenta a manticoras y otras criaturas pequeñas pero atrae a los Grolbs y a una criatura enorme con espinas encima-

Twilight procedió a oler ligeramente el frasco –Es orina de verdad de idra- Golden solo asiente con la cabeza -¿Cómo la conseguiste?-

-Mejor ni te digo- y salió de la habitación, Twilight le siguió después

Twilight tenía muchas dudas acerca de todos los objetos en la habitación de Golden pero prefirió no hablar más del tema ya que en algunos casos se ponía algo desanimado, probablemente por la historia que estos cargan.

* * *

Saliendo del castillo recorrieron las calles de Ponyville hasta llegar a las afueras de este donde se podían apreciar a varios esqueletos tanto humanos como de animales todos con la intención de salir del pueblo. En esa misma dirección se podía ver a lo cerca la entrada a una granja, esta era Sweet Apple Acres, aunque no era la misma de antes, la entrada estaba rota y tirada en el suelo, los arboles de manzanas varios de estos muertos y otros tanos solo se veían con hojas secas, solo unos cuantos se veían en condiciones favorables, en estos se ve a una chica dándoles patada para que cayeran las pocas manzanas que tenían a unas sestas colocadas debajo.

-Apple Blom, vinimos a hablar- le dice Golden cerca de uno de los árboles, para que después esta los mirara quedando su vista fija en Twilight

-S… si ya voy con ustedes… pueden pasar a la casa si gustan- le dice esta con nerviosismo en sus palabras

La casa seguía igual que siempre, tal vez por fuera este un poco deteriorada por el tiempo, pero por dentro sigue igual que como hace años con el mismo diseño de pared, el mismo piso de madera rechinante y la atmosfera campesina del lugar, un rato después entro Apple Blom la cual los guio hasta el comedor donde todos se quedaron a hablar y explicar la situación.

-… Y esa es la razón por la que ella está aquí- le dijo Golden terminando de explicar todo el motivo del porque esta Twilight viva

-Bien déjame ver si entendí, tu vienes de otro mundo/dimensión- le dijo señalando a Twilight

-Si-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-Viniste aquí por leer el pergamino portal de Golden y estas atrapada en este mundo-

-Si-

-Y quieres ayudar a recuperar a Equestria-

-Si-

\- … … Ok- dijo de forma tranquila dejando confundidos a los otros dos presentes

-Creo que no entendiste déjame repetírtelo…-le dijo Golden

-No si entendí, no es la primera cosa extraña que vemos por aquí, que venga una Twilight de otro mundo no me sorprende, lo que si me sorprende es el hecho de que hallas decidido ayudar en este combate y que Golden aceptara- le dijo lo último mirándolo acusatoriamente

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque el promedio de vida de un soldado nuevo es de 1 semana a 15 días- le explica Apple Blom asiendo que se hiele la sangre a Twilight –Pero estarás bien siempre y cuando tengas municiones y buenas armas- lo último causo una pequeña risilla tanto en Golden como en Twilight lo que Blom vio como que estaban en problemas

-Es chistoso que digas eso, ya que enseñándole a Twilight a practicar puntería pues gasto todas las municiones y solo tenemos estas- le mostro su Magnum 500 y la dellinger de Twilight, Apple Blom no hizo más que estampar su mano en su cara

Se puso de pie y les hizo una señal para que la siguieran -Bien ¿cuantas armas van a necesitar?-

-¿Tienes armas?- le pregunta Golden

-Digamos que no todos me pagan con efectivo, algunos prefieren hacer intercambios lo más común armas y municiones- procedió a abrir una de las habitaciones de la casa donde adentro en barias cajas, colgadas en la pared y en los muebles varios tipos de armas, granadas, artículos me avanzadilla militar y muchas balas de diferentes calibres –Las acabo de acomodar después de mi viaje-

-Santo cielo… esto es el paraíso- menciona Golden ahora siendo el que vaga por todas partes en la habitación –Esto sería suficiente equipo como para armar a un ejército de unos 100 elementos, ¿enserio nos darás todo esto?-

-Claro, lo que sea por unos amigos además no las ocupo, pero solo pido 2 cosas: 1. Que pueda unírmeles en el ejército y ayudarles-

Golden da un pequeño suspiro y la mira con algo de seriedad –Sabes lo que opina Applejack sobre tu enlistamiento-

-Lo sé pero al menos déjame ayudar, estoy cansada de ser una comerciante y no hacer realmente algo útil- le dijo suplicando

-De acuerdo te pondré a cargo de la armería, ya que veo que tienes experiencia, pero si algún día llegamos a combate no te pondré a pelear- le dijo seriamente y Apple Blom solo asiente con la cabeza – ¿Y cuál es la segunda cosa?-

-Bueno esto es más bien un arreglo, ya que aseguro tú tienes algo que ver-

-No hablas del granero ¿verdad?- le dice con fastidio

-Así que fuste tu… bueno ya tengo un motivo para el cual obligarte a limpiar el desastre-

-¿De qué están ablando?- pregunta Twilight sin saber de lo que están ablando

-Te lo mostrare Twilight- le dice Apple Blom

* * *

Se encontraban las dos chicas frente a la puerta del granero la cual se mueve de manera violenta y se escuchan fuertes gritos desde adentro del mismo y en momentos maderos empezando a romperse

-Q-que hay dentó del granero- pregunta temerosamente Twilight

-Son Errantes- dice Golden acercándose con una ametralladora ligera BREN y una MP-40 –Eran humanos que por alguna razón se infectaron por la mordedura de un Shadow, 24 horas después se convirtieron en eso- le entrega la MP-40 a Apple Blom –Dijiste que querías que lo solucionara y eso are pero no solo-

-Bien aunque mi puntería con armas de fuego no es tan buena- toma el arma y se acerca a la puerta para quitar la cadena

-¿Y qué hay de mi yo quiero ayudar?- dijo Twilight antes de que Apple Blom quitara el madero que evita que se abra la puerta

Golden se quedó un tiempo pensando si era correcto ya que no quería que nada le pasara y desde ayer hasta hace casi unas horas atrás casi los matan dos veces

-Deja que nos ayude- dice Apple Blom en eso enciende una linterna que traía en su bolsillo y quita el madero de la puerta

-Bien toma- le entrega una colt 1911

-¿Solo esto?-

-Me di cuenta durante la práctica que tu puntería es un poco mejor con armas cortas así que te daré esa, solo apunta y dispara- le dijo para después acercarse a la segunda puerta del granero y hacerle una señal a Twilight de que lo siguiera –A si se me olvido comentarte esto, los Errantes se empiezan a quemar con el sol, así que entraremos con linternas- le da una a Twilight –Si algo sale mal solo corre a la salida y quédate en el sol- le hace una señal a Apple Blom y ambos jalan la puerta… y no hay nadie, por lo que proceden a entrar

-Golden solo te tengo dos preguntas ¿Por qué los enseraste en el granero? Y ¿Cuántos eran?- le dice Blom

-Encerré a un total de 11… y lo hice porque eran antiguos soldados nuestros… silencio- se detienen al escuchar unos murmullos

De un momento se escucha a Twilight tartamudeando apuntando con su linterna a una pared del granero, cuando los otros dos levantan sus linternas ven a una persona un hombre con su camisa rasgada, sus dedos parecían garras, sus ojos están bañados en sangre y sus pupilas casi ni se notaban, había una visible falta de piel en una de sus mejillas y sus dientes eran más puntiagudos, en eso da un fuerte grito agudo y corre hacia ellos, entonces Golden dispara su ametralladora BREN en el pecho matándolo, pero después se escuchan mas gritos de esas criaturas que empiezan a venir hacia ellos, por lo que empezaron a correr hacia la entrada pero deparando y vaciando todos sus cargadores; se podía escuchar a las tres armas siendo disparadas y a los Errantes recibir los tiros y caer al suelo, no pudieron llegar a la salida ya que uno de los Errantes le tapo el camino por lo que se tuvieron que ocultar.

Susurrando –Golden como cuantos crees que queden- le dijo Apple Blom

-Con todos los tiros y a los que le dimos, llevamos unos 8 muertos- le responde

-Entonces solo quedan tres, el que nos bloqueó la salida y otros dos- les dice Twilight

-Si pero tenemos un problema, solo traje dos cargadores de cada una de las armas y ya llevamos más de la mitad de los segundos cargadores gastados-

-Genial, entonces ¿qué aremos?, correr como unos desgraciados- dijo Apple Blom para que después uno de ellos saliera de entre un montón de paja gritándoles

-Yo creo que sí, ¡CORRAN!- les grita Twilight mientras esta le dispara al Errante dándole todos los tiros en el pecho vaciando su ultimo cargador

Todos inmediatamente salen corriendo hacia la puerta en eso un le salta enzima a Apple Blom por lo que Golden la auxilia dándole golpes con la culata del arma en la cara al Errante así liberándola cuando Apple Blom se levanta el Errante los vuelve a embestir pero es recibido por una lluvia de balas de parte de la MP-40, salen corriendo del lugar al escuchar a otro acercarse

-Salgamos de aquí-les dice Golden por lo que Apple Blom y Twilight salen corriendo fuera del granero peo antes de que pudiera Salir Golden el Errante se le monta en la espalda por lo que terminan rodando hasta llegar fuera del granero donde los rayos del sol empezaron a deshacer la poca piel del Errante y asiendo que suelte a Golden mientras este se retuerce como si lo estuvieran quemando hasta que dejo de moverse.

Entonces Golden se acerca al cuerpo del Errante el cual estaba a solo centímetros de la oscuridad del granero.

-Bueno creo esos eran to…-

Pero después se escucha el sonido de la dellinger de Twilight y a está apuntándole a un lado de Golden con los ojos serrados, Golden al darse la vuelta nota como otro Errante cae al suelo de rodillas con un agujero de bala en la frente.

-… … Twilight… primera regla de disparo, siempre mantén los ojos abiertos a lo que le vas a disparar… SIEMPRE- le dice Golden mientras le baja lentamente el arma a Twilight

-Me gusta esta cosa- dijo para después guardar su dellinger

-Bueno creo que esos eran todos… ahora solo toca abrir la puerta trasera, las ventanas y los tragaluces- dice Apple Blom

-Y desasearnos de ellos- dice Golden mirando a los dos cadáveres

-Traeré una pala- menciona Twilight

-Yo buscare clavos madera y sabanas viejas dentro del granero- dice Apple Blom para luego entrar nuevamente

-Creo que me toca sacar los cuerpos- por lo empieza a arrastrar a los cadáveres a otra posición

Y así los tres prosiguieron a hacer lo que les acodaba, ya el granero se encontraba totalmente abierto y solo faltaban sacar un par de cadáveres que en esta ocasión le ayudaba Twilight.

-Creo que ya son todos- dice Twilight después de tirar al suelo al último Errante

-Si son todos, ya no quedan ninguno dentro- dice Apple Blom saliendo de este con algunas cosas –No encontré latas de comida pero encontré cosas muy buenas adentro, encontré este casco minero, una mochila de acampar, una escopeta recortada Winchester M1887 y una guitarra- dijo mientras los mostraba

-Ten cuidado con la escopeta no estas acostumbrada al golpe que da- le advierte Golden

-Descuida ni siquiera esta cargad…- pero sale pirada al suelo al dispararla y darle a una ventana de la casa -… y para colmo esa era la ventana de mi cuarto-

Golden se ríe ligeramente por lo que acaba de ocurrir y ayuda a ponerse de pie a Apple Blom, para que después los dos sean llamados por Twilight

-Golden… ¿no habías dicho que eran 11 los que estaban dentro del granero?-

-Si ¿Por qué?- le pregunta

-Porque conté los cuerpos, en total son 12- le dice Twilight mostrándole a los doce cuerpos en fila

-No espera, mira los uniformes- todos miran los uniformes dándose cuenta que uno no encaja –Este era el batallón de infantería juvenil de Sweetie Drops, estaban en una misión de infiltración en el Imperio de cristal fue casi una semana después de la ejecución de Twilight, solo iban a investigar una forma de entrar fácilmente al imperio, cuando informaron que tuvieron que abandonar la misión cuando los atacaron unas criaturas de aspecto fantasmal… eran todos jóvenes de entre 18 a 24 años de edad y en total habían ido a esa misión 20 soldados, solo regresaron 11, entre ellos la capitana Drops… pero todos fueron mordidos por los Shadows, fueron sus 24 horas de mayor agonía… antes de que murieran los encerré en el granero ya que nadie habitaba este lugar… unos días después la base de Ponyville se cerró y aquí los deje- se inclina ante el cadáver de la capitana Drops y coloca su mano en su pecho y la levanta después enfrente de sus ojos

-Pero entonces quien es el- dice Apple Blom señalando al otro errante vestido con una ropa de cuero y una camisa marrón oscuro

-Hay que averiguarlo- se acerca Golden y procede a revísalo

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta Twilight

-Lo interrogo-

-Y que quieres que te diga "estoy muerto"- le responde a forma de sarcasmo

-No lo sabré hasta que me lo diga- en eso saca de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta y una colt 1878 –Lo que me faltaba… es un espía de Discord, debió suponer que no había nada dentro del granero y decidió quedarse ahí para después investigar la base… y termino así- le paso a Apple Blom la tarjeta y al verla sintió tristeza e ira

-Lo conozco a él… es Caramel… el antiguo novio de mi hermana, se mudó a Appleloosa antes de la Guerra y así acabo… que bajo caíste- le dice lo último mirando con recelo al cuerpo

-Sea como sea es un cadáver… y lo menos que merece es ser sepultado- procede a tomar una pala y le pasa otra a Apple Blom la cual tarda un tiempo en tomarla –Twilight no te importaría si tú los envuelves en las sabanas viejas ¿verdad?-

-No claro que no, me gusta envolver muertos- lo dice todo con sarcasmo

-Qué bueno, que te diviertas- le dice Apple Blom –Oh, y cuidado los cuerpos en semi descomposición son propensos a romperse y caérseles la piel-

Twilight no hace más que dar un gran suspiro, mirar los cuerpos y empezar a envolverlos con asco.

* * *

Después de un rato los 12 cadáveres habían sido envueltos y enterrados ahora los tres se encontraba rendidos, por lo que fueron a la casa principal a descansar y hablar un poco más.

-Por cierto Apple Blom necesitaré otro favor tuyo- le dice Golden

-¿Ahora qué?- le dice con molestia

-Cuando nos salvaste de aquel Grolb, fue porque interceptamos un tren proveniente de la Unión Lulamoon, al revisarlo vimos que eran materiales de construcción, posiblemente para un bunquer, trincheras o algo por ese estilo… necesitamos tu ayuda para moverlo de las vías y para reconstruir las partes del muro faltantes-

-… déjame ver si entendí, quieres mover un vagón de tren de al menos 800 toneladas… ¡CON SOLO 3 PERSONAS!- le dijo con histeria la última parte

-Sé que suena imposible pero…-

-No es que suene imposible, ¡ES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE!... tendríamos que sacarlo de las vías en primer lugar, segundo; es llevarlo hasta donde deberíamos llevarlo, que es casi medio kilómetro de la estación- le dice los puntos en contra

-Eso lo sé pero mi idea no es llevarlo hasta el muro, sino sacarlo de las vías y moverlo de esta lo más lejos posible… la grúa de la estación todavía funciona solo necesito a alguien experto en los controles para sacarlo de las vías- le dijo dándole muchas insinuaciones

-¿Quieres que opere la grúa?-

-Y que nos prestes los caballos y la carreta para mover las cosa lo más cercano al muro- le dice con tono tranquilo

-… ¿Que tan lleno estaba el vagón de objetos para la construcción?- le pregunta Apple Blom

-Hasta el tope- le responde Golden, después Apple Blom se toda el hueso de la nariz con su dedos, da un respiro y habla

-De acuerdo le ayudaré, pero tendrán que sostener los laterales del vagón de lo contrario este se moverá sin control- entonces se levanta y le lanza a Golden unas cuerdas –Adelántese a la estación yo llegare en un rato, ata esas cuerdas en la parte delantera y trasera del vagón y llévense a dos los caballos sin montura del establo, yo iré en un momento voy a cambiarme la camisa- luego entra a la casa

Golden después guía a Twilight al establo donde esta se sorprende al ver a los caballos

-Es raro ver a la especie que eres por nacimiento verlos de esta manera…- procede a acariciar en la cabeza a una de las yeguas del establo –Para los de este mundo… y otros más, los caballos o equinos, solo somos animales de trabajo y transporte… y abecés es mejor que lo crean así… créeme una vez en un mundo intente convencerlos de que son seres pensantes con sentimientos y alma, pero no me asieron caso y me tacharon de loco- le dice a Twilight la cual se ha quedado muda ante sus palabras, pero luego se sorprende más y se sonroja al ver que Golden se sube enzima de la yegua y la empieza a cabalgar hacia la salida

-Q…ue… ¿qué haces?- le dice apenada

-Los tenemos que sacar, ¿porque no te llevas a la otra?- le dice este de manera tranquila

-Pero… pero…-

-Twilight sé que es albo vergonzoso… a mí me dio pena la primera vez… tal vez los otros humanos de este mundo no nos entiendan cuando hacemos esto pero así son las cosas- luego Golden se va galopando hasta casi la entrada junto a una carreta dejando a Twilight sola.

Un rato después, Golden ya estaba amarrando a la yegua a la carreta de una manera que pudiera ser usada por dos, en eso llega Twilight montada en la otra yegua con la cabeza baja pero totalmente sonrojada.

-No fue tan difícil ¿he?, o acaso te gusta a ti ser la "montada"- le dice Golden a broma solo para que después le lanzaran en la cara la guitarra que saco Apple Blom del granero

-Ni una palabra más sobre esto…- y se baja del caballos para entregarle las riendas a Golden el cual se viene levantando del suelo, después esta se da la vuelta y se sube en la parte de atrás de la carreta

-Era una broma…- la yegua que le entrego Twilight le da un ligero golpe con la cabeza a Golden –Y tú no te pongas de su lado- le dice a la yegua y la procede a atar a la carreta, en eso llega Apple Blom montando su caballo con el cual se vieron en Poniville.

-¿Todo listo?- pregunta esta

-Si todo listo- le dice Golden subiéndose a la carreta para manejarla

-Entonces vamos- le dice Apple Blom para ir con rumbo a la estación.

* * *

Ya en la estación, Apple Blom se encontraba dentro de la grúa para trenes intentando moverlo mientras Golden y Twilight lo equilibran con las cuerdas en tierra.

-Bien ahora bájalo con más cuidado a la derecha- le daba indicaciones Golden, hasta que por fin el vagón toco suelo –Perfecto- procedieron a quitar las cuerdas, abrir las compuertas y a meter todo lo que podían en la careta.

-¿Que llevaremos como primordial?- le pregunta Apple Blom

-Principalmente el concreto, las vigas y el alambrado, lo demás podemos venir por el después-

Y así se llevaron el cargamento hasta dentro de los territorios, pero ya casi llegando a una casa abierta que era donde se colocarían los materiales les llegó un olor nauseabundo y muy familiar.

-Timber wolf- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Deben de esta cerca si el olor es muy fuerte- dice Apple Blom cargando su arco con una flecha

-Lo mismo pienso- dice Golden tomando la escopeta que encontró Apple Blom en el granero, Twilight solo se prepara tomando la pistola colt 1911 ya cargada, aunque en secreto llevaba la colt 1878 que saco del cadáver del granero

-¿Se es más fácil eliminarlos con estas armas?- pregunta Twilight

-Sí, pero solo si apuntas a la cabeza- le dice Golden

Los tres siguen el rastro del olor hasta que ven a tres de esos lobos de madera afuera de una casa meramente intacta intentando entrar, los tres no le dieron mucha importancia hasta que escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la casa, por lo que los tres proceden a atacar por sorpresa a los tres lobos hasta que los convirtieron en ramas y después se vuelvan a armar

-Alguna idea- decía Twilight mientras les disparaba a uno de los lobos rompiendo barias de sus ramas pero sin eliminarlo

-Yo si- Apple Blom procede a disparar una flecha incendiada a la boca de uno de esos lobos para que este después se prendiera en llamas completamente.

Twilight sigue el anterior consejo de Golden y le dispara barias veces a uno en la cabeza rompiéndola y haciendo que este se desmorone, Golden solo tuvo que acercarse a la boca del restante meter el cañón dentro de su boca y disparar, haciéndolo pedazos. Cuando ya todos estaban "muertos", cargaron sus armas y entraron a la casa solo para darse la sorpresa de que había otro dentro y prácticamente solo la mitad de este ya que atravesaba la puerta de un cuarto, por lo que entre Apple Blom y Golden lo arrastran de la pared y Twilight termino el trabajo disparándole en la cabeza rompiéndosela.

Rápidamente proceden a acercarse a la puerta de la habitación que estaba rompiendo el lobo y ben que dentro avaí un total de siete personas.

-Por favor no nos hagan daño- le decía una de las mujeres las cual se veía que estaba llorando

-No le aremos daño- procede Golden a acercárseles y la ayuda a levantarse –¿Qué fue lo que les paso?-

-Somos viajeros, huimos a cualquier parte y encontramos este pueblo pero nos siguieron los Timber wolf e hirieron a uno de los nuestros- la mujer paso a mostrar a un joven de entre unos 20 años con una enorme cortada en el brazo derecho por donde salía mucha sangre

-¡Blom, trae el botiquín que puse en la mochila está en la carreta!- le dice rápido esta solo asiente y sale corriendo –Twi, ayúdame a llevarla fuera- esta asiente y entre los dos llevan al joven fuera y los demás los siguen

Ya afuera del edificio regresa Apple Blom con la mochila y saca el botiquín de este saca un frasco con alcohol y unas gasas, procede a lavar su herida mientras que Golden saca una aguja e hilo y Twilight lo sostiene ya que el joven se mueve mucho por el ardor. Después de desinfectar la herida Golden lo empieza a suturar, para después colocarle gasas nuevas y después vendarlo.

-Con eso se detendrá la hemorragia, al menos por ahora pero no muevas mucho ese brazo- le dice mirando al joven que solo logra dar un ligero y casi inaudible sí. Luego Golden procede a mirar a los demás mirando que aparte del joven y la mujer el resto se ven muy mayores a excepción de un que es una niña pequeña –Ustedes, ¿alguno más está herido?-

-No todos estamos bien… muchas gracias por salvarnos, mi nombre es Lisit Down, veníamos mi compañero y yo desde las Pegasus huyendo, cuando en el camino todos nos encontramos- Lisit, procede a señalar al resto

-Muchas, pero muchas gracias por salvarnos, me llamo Rustel y ella es mi esposa Mei- los dos eran una pareja de ancianos de entre 60 y 70 años

-Yo soy Gabriel, ella es mi hermana Moon y mi sobrina Frist- el hombre llamado Gabriel es como de unos 40 años, su hermana se ve un poco menor como de 30 a 35 años y la niña no se ve que pase de los 10 años

-¿Y quienes son ustedes si se puede saber?- le pregunta Lisit

-Soy el General Golden Travel del ejercito _Armony-_

-Yo soy la cabo Apple Blom- dice esta con entusiasmo

-Disculpa, ¿Cuándo te di ese rango?- le dice Golden con seriedad

-No solo tu estas obligado a dármelo ahora que esta la General Twilight aquí ella también tiene el poder de darme ese rango- le dice a Golden pero revelando un dato importante

-Esperen, ¿dice que la General Twilight?- le pregunta Gabriel

-Hemmmm… si soy yo… mucho gusto- Twilight procede a estirar su mano para estrecharla pero Gabriel solo se queda estático y torpemente toma la mano de Twilight con ambas manos

-Es real… está viva… de verdad- le dice con asombro y todos están igual

-Si… bueno algo así- le responde haciendo que Gabriel y todos los demás a excepción de la niña y el joven herido se le acerquen a hacerle preguntas y a rodearla.

Un rato después aclarando las dudas y ya todos calmados hablan nuevamente

-Entonces ¿no eres la original Twilight Sparkle?- le pregunta la anciana Mei

-No, pero quiero serlo, ayudar al ejército y a recuperar a Equestia- dice esta con determinación, a lo que el joven herido se pone de pie y habla

-Entonces quiero ayudar en eso- pero no pudo dar un paso si casi caer de no ser por Lisit

-Pero si apenas te puedes mantener de pie, perdiste mucha sangre- le reclama esta

-Pues cuando este recupero quiero enlistarme- dice este con su misma determinación

-Me agrada tu actitud pero aun así estas seguro de eso, es un camino largo y difícil- le dice Golden

-Si eso quiero-

-Bien, cuál es tu nombre- le pregunta Golden

-Red-

-Bien Red, estas inscrito, pero hasta que te recuperes hasta entonces no quiero que te sobre esfuerces- le dice Golden y Red solo esboza una sonrisa

-Yo también quiero ayudar, antes estaba en la guardia solar, por lo que pudo ser de utilidad- dice Gabriel

-Está bien por mí, pero estas seguro- le dice Twilight, este solo mira a su hermana y sobrina para mover la cabeza en señal de si –Entonces toma- le entrega la colt 1878 –No es mucho pero al menos por ahora-

Después de la charla explican la situación actual del que hacían Golden, Apple Blom y Twilight en ese momento, por lo que el resto de las personas procede a ayudar y ya que Rustel antes era arquitecto al igual que Mei ellos ayudaron portando ideas para ahorrar materiales y hacer mejoras, lo que tomo todo el día mover las cosas y empezar la reconstrucción del muro a lo cual solo hicieron un avance en las puertas de entrada para después todos irse al castillo a descansar.

* * *

En la habitación de Twilight esta se estaba iba a quitar la botas cuando tocan a su puerta entrando después Golden

-Hola Golden… largo día ¿he?- le dice esta mientras se quitaba las botas

-Sí, nunca pensé tener tanta emoción desde… bueno desde que se disolvió el ejército, ahora tenemos nuevo personal, recursos, armas… creo que esta bes si nos ira bien- dice este con alegría

-Si lo mismo espero- dice Twilight lista para aventarse a la cama peo Golden le iba a decir algo pero ya era tarde –Auch- Twilight se soba la cabeza y la espalda para después mirar el colchón y descubrir que son ladrillos –¿Porque hay ladrillos en mi cama?-

-Porque en la mía ya hay madera- le contesta

-Y enserió-

-La verdad es que después de la guerra de las 3 hermandades había muchos heridos, el hospital estaba lleno al igual que las tiendas médicas, por lo que todos en el pueblo dieron sus camas y colchones para los heridos, después ocurrió un pequeño ataque sorpresa y posteriormente un incendio el cual, destruyó por completo el hospital y las tiendas de medicas también, solo quedaban tres colchones pero decidí que Moon y su hija la merecían más, otra se la di a Red ya que está herido y la otra a la pareja de ancianos por su edad, Lisit y Gabriel aceptaron dormir en los sacos de dormir que teníamos y Apple Blom trajo el suyo- procedió a entregarle uno medio sucio y viejo –Encontré estos en el viejo armario de escobas del castillo y te venía a entregar uno-

-Creo que así será por un tiempo- dice esta con cierto humor

-Y no has visto el cómo es en trincheras, ahí un saco de dormir es la gloria ya que tienes que dormir en el suelo, o ni eso ya que no puedes dormir por la falta de espacio y por las constantes amenazas- le dice este para después abrir la puesta –Que tengas buenas noches y que no te piquen las chinches- sale de la a habitación pero luego vuelve a asomar la cabeza –No hablo enserio que no te piquen, son monstruosas esas chinches… buenas noches-

Al salir deja a Twilight con una cara de frustración pero esta no hace más que encogerse de hombros, acomodar su saco y esperar que los próximos días sean mejores para ella y para los nuevos miembros.

* * *

 **Y con esto termínanos el capítulo, quería subirlo antes pero no lo había terminado, si les gusto o no déjenmelo saber en los reviews aceptó toda la crítica. Si alguien tiene ideas nuevas o algún nombre para nuevos personajes tanto femeninos como masculinos también los acepto.**

 **Y nada más amigo los veo en la próxima actualización chaoooo.**


End file.
